We Should Be Lovers
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: REPOST! Trish has not had the best relationships with fellow male wrestlers. However, John Cena proves that they are meant for each other. Written back in early 2006.


The story in its entirety in one upload.

* * *

Chapter 1

"So explain this situation to me again," Ashley Massaro said to Trish Stratus.

Trish Stratus chuckled as she got ready for her tag match that evening. Trish and Ashley were in the Women's Locker Room. Their friends Torrie Wilson-Gruner and Lisa Marie Varon walked into the locker room all the sudden. Trish and Ashley looked at the two.

"What the hell? Explain what the deal is with this tag match you have," Torrie said.

"Really girl," Lisa Marie said.

Trish shrugged her shoulders as she put her elbow pads on. She smiled.

Ashley, Torrie, and Lisa Marie looked at each other. The three then sat down. They would wait all night until Trish's match if they had.

"Okay, I'll tell you, so you'll all leave me alone," Trish said. She sat down next to her friends.

The three smiled at each other as they waited for an explanation.

"Okay, I was just sitting around and I got this call from Stephanie saying that she was putting me in a new storyline. But first she had to end the one with Mickie James first," Trish said.

"And where did this new idea come from and how is your storyline with Mickie going to end?" Torrie asked.

"Yes, please tell them this part," Ashley said.

Ashley was so sick of Mickie following Trish around like a little puppy dog and saying that she loved her. A side from the whole storyline it was all stupid and crazy.

"Okay, so I'm supposed to be getting ready for my tag match. I'm supposed to be stretching in the hallway and suddenly John comes up to me. He and I start flirting and say that our tag match is strictly business. But we say as "I know you might be the hottest superstar on Raw, but let's keep this match strictly business'. Something like that. Anyway, Mickie ends up interrupting us and acts all jealous, because Cena and I were flirting. John walks away, because he doesn't wanna deal the crap. I get all mad about it and tell Mickie to back off. I tell her that she really is psycho and just to back off. I then walk away," Trish said.

"Wow," Lisa Marie said.

"Oh my god. I can't believe you're really working with John Cena, your crush," Torrie said.

"I know. It's so overwhelming. I told Stephanie that she was my most favorite person in the world," Trish said. She giggled and was all giddy.

Trish had had a crush on the WWE Champion, John Cena since the two met. But it had gotten bigger when they had gotten the change to hang out more and got to each other. The two were friends, but not the close personal friends a male and female can be.

Her friends laughed at her.

"What's this storyline supposed to lead up to?" Lisa Marie asked.

"Well, my tag match with John tonight is vs. Amy and Adam. We're supposed to have this whole little storyline going on where Amy wants my title and of course Adam still wants John's title. So it's gonna end up at WrestleMania a tag match for a winner take all. If John and I win we get to keep our titles and if Amy and Adam win they're the Women's and WWE Champions," Trish said.

"Sounds awesome," Ashley said.

"It is," Trish said.

Torrie stood up. She put her dog, Chloe down on the ground. Chloe ran right over to where Torrie's stuff was and lay down. There was a little pillow for her to lay on with Torrie's stuff.

"Let's see what you got on. Come here, Trish," Torrie said.

Trish stood up and walked over to Torrie. Trish was wearing a low cut hot pink tank top that showed her cleavage well and black tight stretch pants that would be easy to wrestle in.

"Nice touch. Trying to give John a boner while he watches you wrestle?" Torrie said with a raised eyebrow.

Trish glared at her. "Shut up," Trish said.

Torrie looked at Lisa Marie and Ashley the two smiled at her.

Meanwhile, John Cena sat in his locker room with a huge smile on his face.

"Dude, I haven't seen that huge of a smile on your face since the Induction Ceremony for the 2005 Hall of Fame," Randy Orton said on the other end of John's cell.

John smiled. "I tell you what, dawg, when Stephanie called me up with this storyline I knew why Paul loved her so much," John said.

"Because she's got a brilliant mind?" Randy asked.

"Yup. But we know there are other reasons. Let's not go there though," John said.

"Thank you," Randy said.

"Anyway, how are things with you and Stacy?" John asked.

Randy smiled. He was engaged to the long legged diva, Stacy Keibler. Randy and Stacy had been together since November 2004 and Randy purposed to her on their year anniversary.

"They're good. I'm actually going out to L.A. to see her on Wednesday. You know when she's not practicing for 'Dancing with the Stars'." Randy said.

"Yeah. I hear that," John said. He really wasn't paying attention anymore and didn't care. All he could think about his favorite Raw Diva and crush, Women's Champion, Trish Stratus.

John had had a thing for Trish since he had watched wrestling when she had first came to the WWE. But she had become his favorite Raw Diva of all time. He liked her whether she played heel or babyface. When he sat next to her at the 2005 Hall of Fame, he smiled the whole time and never lost it. When he then got drafted to Raw he was excited and hoped Trish didn't get drafted to SmackDown. She didn't though.

Trish had been out on back injury from May of 2005 to September of 2005. When she had returned, John welcomed her back. She had appreciated it. But since then you would always catch John and Trish flirting a little when they ran into each other in the hall way. The two were friends though. They weren't the close friends like Trish was with Randy and John was Stacy.

"You still there, John," Randy said.

"What?" John asked pushing off his thoughts.

Randy shook his head. "I gotta go. Talk to you later.

"All right. Bye. Wish me luck for this man," John said.

"You got it," Randy said.

The two said good bye and John ended the call on his cell phone. John then smiled as he went on to thinking of Trish again.

Chapter 2

_Knock! Knock!_

"Oh, it's time for my segment with John and then to lead up to our match," Trish said. She grabbed her title belt and then walked over to the door.

"Good luck!" Ashley, Lisa Marie, and Torrie chorused.

Trish smiled as she opened the door.

"We're ready for you, Trish," A crew member said.

"Yes, let's do this thing," Trish said. She walked out into the hallway.

In the hallway was a camera crew. Trish closed the door to the women's locker room. When Trish turned back around she spotted John coming. She smiled.

"All right, Trish, you're going to be stretching for John's and your tag match. John's gonna come up and then you two start talking," The crew member said.

"Got it," Trish said.

"Got that John?" The crew member asked.

"Yup," John said.

"All right. Five minutes people," The crew member said.

Trish and John looked at each other and smiled.

"My dream finally came true of getting to work with my favorite Raw Diva," John said.

"Thank Stephanie for that one," Trish said.

"I did. But I can't thank her for making you the hottest diva ever," John said.

Trish shook her head with a smile. "Let's just set up for this thing, John," Trish said. She then stood over to the side of the Women's Locker Room door.

"No problem," John said. He walked a little bit down the hall.

"All right, here we go," The crew member said.

Raw had been on a commercial and King, Joey Styles, and Coach were explaining why Trish was John's tag team partner and stuff. The thing was Vince wanted to spice the main event up a little so he put a tag match together with Edge and Lita vs. John and Trish.

The camera suddenly showed Trish outside the Women's Locker Room and she was stretching. The guy fans whistled and cheered. John then walked up from behind and watched Trish as she stretched.

"Looking good there, Trish," John said.

Trish suddenly turned and looked at John. "Oh hey John. You don't look so bad yourself," Trish said. She got up over the ground and grabbed her title.

John smiled. He adjusted his title belt around his waist.

"I know you might be the hottest and sexiest superstar on Raw and all, but I think we should just keep this match strictly business," Trish said.

"Yeah," John said smiling. "I get what you're saying. But we should keep this business. Even if I do think you're the hottest and sexiest diva ever."

Trish smiled. "Well, thanks," Trish said.

"Oh my god, Trish," Mickie James said suddenly coming up.

Trish glared at Mickie as John gave her a weird look.

"I thought you cared about me, Trish. If you cared for me you wouldn't be flirting with the most ungrateful and worst WWE Champion ever," Mickie said.

Trish gave Mickie a dirty look.

"Our match is next, Trish. I'll see you out there," John said. He then walked away.

"Wait, John," Trish said as she tried to go after John. He just kept walking.

Trish was pissed as she turned back around to Mickie.

"Let's get a few things straight, Mickie. I don't like you and I don't love you. I don't swing that way. If I did I sure as hell wouldn't with you! You are a psycho and need to leave me the hell alone you stupid lesbo!" Trish said. She then walked away.

The fans cheered at what Trish had said. The camera showed Mickie shocked, but then pissed.

Raw went to a commercial. When Raw came back from a commercial Edge and Lita were standing in the ring. John's music hit. The fans got to their feet and started cheering.

John walked out from behind the curtain and held up his title. The fans continued to cheer as John walked down to the ring. John got into the ring and walked over to a side of the ring and held up his title. The crowd went wild over on that side. Then he went over to the opposite side of the ring and did the same thing. The crowd went wild on that side of the ring.

Trish's music then hit and the fans went crazy.

"Oh, here we go," King said.

Trish walked out from behind the curtain and held up her title at the top of the ramp. The fans cheered as Trish walked down to the ring. Trish smiled as she walked down to the ring and had her eyes on the ring.

The camera showed John in the ring with a smirk on his face. He watched Trish as she walked down to the ring.

Trish got down to the ring and then walked up the steps. When Trish was climbing into the ring, she was under the watchful eyes of John.

"Cena not taking his eyes off of, Trish," Joey said.

"Who could?" King asked.

"Who would for that matter?" Coach asked.

Trish walked to the middle of the ring and held up her title belt. The fans cheered. She then walked to the opposite side of the ring and held up her title. The fans cheered for her on that side as well.

Trish then turned her attention to John. Trish walked over to him. She wore a huge smile on her face. It was the same with John.

The two handed their titles off to the referee. John and Edge would start the match out. Trish and Lita got in the opposite corners of the ring.

The referee called for the bell. John and Edge then started walking around the ring. John took off his Camo Chain Gang cap and threw it into the crowd. John then took off his Never Quit T-shirt. John walked right by Trish as he took it off. He noticed a little smile creep on her face when he looked at her and her eyes go to looking at his muscular crest. John threw his T-shirt into the crowd right behind her and gave her a wink.

John then turned his attention to Edge and the two locked up.

John and Edge started off a good match. But Edge quickly ended up tagging Lita in. Lita was hesitate to get in the ring.

"Tag, Trish in," The referee said.

John shrugged and then tagged Trish in. Trish got into the ring as John got out.

Trish and Lita both stood in the ring. The two stared each other down. There was fire in the eyes of the Canadian Diva and her old rival, Lita.

"Well, old feuds stare each other down," King said.

Trish and Lita suddenly lashed out at each other and kicked ass. The fans cheered. Trish and Lita really took it to each other.

Lita ended up knocking Trish down and going for a pin. Trish kicked out on two.

"Kick out by Trish," Coach said.

Lita got up and pulled Trish to her feet by her hair. Trish nailed Lita in the stomach with a kick. Lita let go and grabbed onto her stomach. Trish then hit Lita in the crest and backed her up into the corner. John was impressed.

Lita was able to fight back and knocked Trish down. Lita suddenly tagged in Edge.

John got up on the top rope. "Come on, Trish," John said.

Trish was out of it as she looked over and saw Edge was in the ring. She tried to make it over to tag John, but Edge grabbed onto her.

"No, Edge! She has to tag in Cena!" The referee yelled.

Edge didn't listen. Edge smiled as he was about to do something to Trish. Trish suddenly kneed him in the stomach and hard. Edge let go of her and grabbed onto his stomach.

Trish scrambled over to the corner John was in and tagged him in. John got into the ring and took Edge down.

John and Edge duked it out for awhile. Edge ended up knocking John down. Lita suddenly distracted the referee. Edge got to the outside of the ring and went for a steel chair.

Trish didn't like this. She got the referee's attention and then pointed Edge out. The referee took care of Edge.

The match continued on. Trish and Lita ended up back in the ring. John and Edge were both on the outside going for it. The referee was busy trying to break John and Edge up.

Trish and Lita were going at it. Lita got nailed with a chick kick and Trish went for the pin. The referee was too busy with John. Trish got frustrated and got up.

But suddenly Trish was turned around. Trish turned around and got nailed by Mickie. Mickie attacked Trish and left her in the ring. Mickie then got out of the ring and back up the ramp waiting.

The referee was able to break John and Edge apart. Lita went for the pin on Trish. The referee got into the ring and went for the count. John went to pull the ref out of the ring, but Edge nailed him from behind.

The ref counted to three and called for the bell.

"Here are your winners, Edge and Lita," Lilian Garcia said over the microphone.

The fans booed.

Edge got into the ring. The referee raised Edge and Lita's arms.

John got into the ring and went over to Trish. He made sure she was okay. He then saw Mickie standing on the ramp. He knew why he and Trish lost.

There was a replay of what had happened. Edge and Lita then made their way out of the ring.

Trish was on her feet and asked for a microphone. Mickie was still standing on the ramp.

"I've had enough of this, Mickie! I've had enough of you! I wanna end this once and for all! Next week on Raw I'll put my Women's Title on the line and face you to end this crap," Trish said.

Mickie nodded her head. "You're on!" She yelled.

"Good," Trish said. She then threw down the microphone.

Raw then went off the air then.

"You sure know your way in the ring," John said when and Trish walked back stage.

Trish smiled. "Thanks. You'd say I'm the best in the female division on Raw, hence that's why I have the Women's Title and you're the best in the male division on Raw, because you're the WWE Champion," Trish said.

"Exactly," John said. His belt was on his shoulder. He spun the W on it.

Trish gave a chuckle. John smirked at her.

"You doing anything tomorrow night?" John asked.

"No, not yet. Why?" Trish asked.

"Well…" John said. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out."

Trish smiled. "You mean like a date?" Trish asked.

"Yeah," John said.

Trish smiled and gave John a look. John gave a look too. He hoped she wouldn't reject him.

"I would love to go out with you tomorrow night, John. Just give me a call tomorrow," Trish said.

John smiled. "Great. I'll do that," John said.

"Well, I'll see ya later. I'm gonna hit the showers," Trish said.

"Same here," John said. _How I would just love to take a shower with you!_ John gave a smirk.

"All right, I'll see ya," Trish said. She then walked away.

When she got to the Women's Locker Room, she was so happy.

"Oh my goodness, girls," Trish said when walked in.

Torrie, Ashley, and Lisa Marie looked at her. Trish had a huge smile on her face as she walked over and put her title down.

"Oh my goodness, you three are not going to believe this," Trish said.

"What?" Torrie asked.

"John and I were walking back from the ring and we were talking. John asked me out tomorrow night," Trish said.

"Holy shit!" Ashley said.

"How did this happen?" Lisa Marie asked.

"I don't know. He just suddenly asked me I was doing anything tomorrow night and I said not yet. He then asked me out," Trish said.

"What happened now?" Amy Dumas asked as she walked out from the shower.

Trish smiled at her best friend. "You'll believe what just happened Aims," Trish said.

Amy shrugged. She walked over to her stuff. "I heard it was something with John. What went on?" Amy asked. She looked at Trish.

"John asked me out tomorrow night," Trish said all giddy.

Amy shook her head with a smile. "That's great news. Have fun," Amy said.

Trish turned back to Torrie, Lisa Marie, and Ashley. "Okay, I'm gonna hit the showers," Trish said.

"All right, Torrie and me are out of here," Lisa Marie said.

"See ya, guys later," Trish said. She started messing around in her bag to find her shampoo, conditioner and stuff to take a shower.

"Bye," Ashley and Amy said.

Lisa Marie and Torrie grabbed their stuff and then headed out.

Trish then walked into the showers to shower. About a half an hour later, Trish was out of the shower and dressed.

"I can't wait to get back to the hotel and go to sleep," Trish said as she packed all her stuff up.

"Same here," Ashley said.

Trish and Ashley were sharing the same hotel room, so they were roomies, as Ashley put it, and had come to the arena together. Ashley had to wait around for Trish while she took a shower.

"You all right, Ash? You've seemed a bit depressed the last few days," Trish said. She had all her stuff together.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ashley said. "Let's just go." She grabbed all her stuff.

"Okay," Trish said.

Trish gathered up all her stuff. Then she and Ashley headed out.

When Trish and Ashley got back to their hotel room, they got ready for bed. Trish was text messaging Stacy and telling her about how John asked her out. Ashley walked out of the bathroom and sighed as she climbed into her bed.

Trish put her cell phone aside and sat up in bed. "Ashley, are you sure you're okay?" Trish asked.

"No," Ashley said. She started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked.

"Matt broke up with me," Ashley said.

"What? Why?" Trish asked shocked.

"I don't really know. All Matt was saying that he didn't feel anything for me anymore," Ashley said. She wiped away the tears fell down her face.

Trish gave Ashley look. She had never seen Ashley cry until now.

"Oh, sweetie. It's okay," Trish said. She moved over from her bed and over to Ashley's. Ashley sat up in bed and hugged Trish.

"It's gonna be okay. I know breaking up isn't the greatest thing the world. But I'm sure Matt will see how stupid he was for letting you go. He'll be calling you up and wanting to get back together," Trish said.

"You think so?" Ashley asked looking at Trish.

Trish nodded her head with a smile. "I've known Matt for almost six years. I'm sure of it," Trish said.

"All right," Ashley said.

"Okay, stop crying. Push away the tears and go to sleep," Trish said.

Ashley nodded her head.

"Things'll be better in the morning," Trish said.

"You know you're a really great friend," Ashley said.

"Thanks, so are you," Trish said.

"You need a friend to count on, Trish, I'm here for ya babe," Ashley said.

"Thanks," Trish said.

The two friends hugged. Trish went back over to her bed and Ashley got comfortable in hers.

"Night, Ash," Trish said.

"Night. Watch out what you're dreaming about," Ashley said.

"Oh…shut up," Trish said.

Ashley chuckled.

Trish chuckled as well. As Trish was going off to sleep she was wondering if going out with John was a good idea. What if they really hit it off and then dated for awhile, but it ended like all her other relationships with former WWE superstars and ex boyfriends?

Trish sighed. Only time would tell.

Chapter 3

John groaned when he heard the sound of his cell phone ringing the next day. John opened his eyes and moved toward the nightstand where his cell phone lie. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:30 a.m.

_Whoever is calling me this early is going to get it!_

"Hello," John said when he answered his phone all tiredly. He didn't even both to see who was calling him.

"So I hear you asked my girl out on a date and are going to call her about it later," A feminine voice said.

"Stacy?" John asked.

"Yup!" Stacy said.

"Well, nice to hear from you, but you woke me up," John said with a yawn.

"I'm sorry. I'm all bubbly. I'm in the dance studio with Tony. I've been here since 7:30 this morning and he's finally given me a long break," Stacy said.

"Cool. Is he working you hard since he knows Randy is coming out tomorrow to see you?" John said.

"Yes. It's all worth it. I'm really excited to see Randy," Stacy said.

"I know he's excited to see you. He shared too much last night when I was talking to him," John said.

"Oh gees…" Stacy said.

"It's all good. At least someone's getting some," John said.

"Well, like I said, I heard you asked my girl out on a date," Stacy said.

John smiled. He had been dreaming of Trish and was excited to call her later. "How's you find out? I never told Randy of it," John said.

"Trish texted me about it last night. I texted her back first thing this morning. I think if you get your ass up now and call her, she'll be up," Stacy said.

"Oh pressuring me to call her?" John asked.

"Yes! John, you're one of my best male friends. I know you really like Trish and would love to be in a relationship with her. But Trish is very sensitive when it comes to being in love," Stacy said.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Well, she was in a deep and meaningful serious relationship with Jeff Hardy from July 2001 till April 2003. I mean this girl really loved him and all, but then he went and broke her heart. It took her awhile to get over it. Then she started dating Chris Jericho in late October of 2003. Then he broke up with her a week before WrestleMania 20. Trish was heart broken over that one. Then she started dating Christian shortly after WrestleMania 20. He broke up with her the beginning of September of 2004," Stacy said. "She had been in love with Jericho and Christian too."

"Wow," John said. He had known of Trish's relationships with Jeff Hardy, Jericho, and Christian. But he never knew she had loved them all so much.

"Yeah, so you see, John, Trish is very temperamental of her love life. If things work out tonight and you two date for a while and then things go down, you gotta give Trish time to see it through," Stacy said.

"So basically, she should be the one to dump me?" John asked.

"No! No, you just gotta show Trish how great you are and what makes you different from her exes and better than them too. I know you're better than all them, John. You made it big and better in the WWE. Look where two of her exes are now. Jeff and Christian are in TNA, but yeah, you're career is a lot better than there's ever was with the WWE," Stacy said.

"Yeah," John said.

"I'm not trying to put you down. I'm just trying to get you do something really great and grand for Trish's and your date tonight. She'd like that," Stacy said.

"Yeah, I know what you're saying, Stacy. I know you're saying I'm a lot better than Jeff, Jericho, and Christian. You want to see me with Trish and her be happy," John said.

"Yes. I wanna see the both of you together, because you like her and she likes you. I just don't know what goes through her head most of the time," Stacy said.

"I know. I'll just do something really great for our date tonight or I'll try to," John said.

"Good man. I gotta go. Give me a call after your date tonight and tell me how everything goes," Stacy said.

"You gotta it. I'll talk to you then," John said.

"Bye," Stacy said.

"Bye and have fun," John said.

"I will," Stacy said. She then ended the call.

John smiled as he put his phone on the nightstand. He threw the covers off of him and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at the digital clock on the nightstand of his hotel room. The clock read 9:45 a.m.

John stood up and stretched. He then walked into the bathroom to wash his face and teeth. He'd get dressed and then call Trish. But first he had to figure out what he was going to do for their date.

Trish smiled as she sat in the food court of the mall eating lunch. Trish was shopping at the mall with Torrie, and Ashley. It was 12:15 p.m. and Trish was still waiting for John to call her.

Trish and Torrie smiled at each other. They casually listened to Ashley talk to Matt on the phone. Ashley smiled at them. But she looked at Trish. Ashley's brown eyes smiled at Trish. She had been so right about Matt calling. Who would have known it would be the next day.

"Yes, I'll come and see you tomorrow. I promise," Ashley said. "I love you, bye." Ashley ended the call on his cell phone and smiled at her friends. "Oh, my spirits are so up," Ashley said.

"We can see that," Torrie said.

Ashley smiled.

"I told you she'd call you," Trish said. "I knew he loved you and couldn't be without you."

Ashley nodded her head with a smile. "Yup. But I'm gonna be excited to see him tomorrow," Ashley said.

"I can't wait to get home tomorrow. I really miss having Peter on the road with me," Torrie said.

Trish rolled her eyes. She was getting kinda tired of her friend's relationships now. Her phone suddenly started to ring. She pulled it out of her purse and looked at the ID. It read _John Cena_.

Trish smiled as she answered her phone. "Hi John," Trish said.

Torrie and Ashley looked at her. Trish smiled.

"Hey sexy," John said.

Trish gave a giggle. John gave a laugh. "Whatcha up to?" John asked.

"Oh, I'm just at the mall with Torrie and Ashley," Trish said.

"Sounds like fun. You having fun?" John said.

"Yes. I always have fun with my girls," Trish said.

"All right, so I called to tell you that I'll pick you up at 6 o'clock. But to also dress casual," John said.

"Okay. But how would you describe casual?" Trish said.

"Jeans and a shirt," John said.

"Okay. I can work with the jeans part. But the shirt, I have to think about," Trish said.

"I could tell ya what kind of shirt to wear," John said.

"Oh, really. What do you suggest?" Trish said.

"Kinda of what you wore last night," John said.

"Oh," Trish said. She gave a smile. "You want me to wear a shirt that shows cleavage?" Trish asked.

John chuckled. "Hey, you wear whatever. If I had to pick out what you were wearing I'd pick a low cut shirt that showed cleavage. God gave you nice cleavage and should show it off," John said.

"But there are some things that only certain people should see. If you show too much cleavage then everyone sees it. But if you show just a little bit so everyone can see, you can save the rest and show it off to one certain person that you what to show it to or that certain person that is dying to see the complete package of the cleavage and boobs," Trish said.

Ashley and Torrie gave Trish a weird look. She smiled at them.

"Hmm…that doesn't sound too bad," John said.

"Excuse me," Trish said.

"I gotta go. I'll see you at six," John said.

"All right. I'm looking forward to it. Bye," Trish said.

"Bye," John said.

Trish smiled as she ended the call on her phone. She then looked at Torrie and Ashley.

"So?" Torrie asked.

"John's coming to get me at six. He also told me to dress casual," Trish said.

"Casual," Ashley said. "What are you going to wear that is casual?"

"I was thinking that you two would help me pick something out and since we're at the mall, we can go look around for something too," Trish said.

"Yeah," Torrie said. She loved to help pick out clothes for her friends. She knew if Stacy were there the two would have a lot of fun.

"Sure," Ashley said.

"Well, come on," Trish said. She stood up and grabbed her trash. Torrie and Ashley did the same.

The three Raw divas threw their trash away from their lunch and then headed to Katmandu. That store was perfect to get a new shirt for Trish's date with John. Trish also loved that store. She also had gotten a nice new pair of jeans already too.

The three girls had fun at Katmandu and enjoyed the rest of their time at the mall.

Chapter 4

At six o'clock that evening, John promptly arrived at Trish's room.

_Knock! Knock!_

Trish smiled. She applied a coat of lip gloss to her lips. She then walked out of the bathroom and headed over to the answer the door.

"Hey John," Trish said when John answered the door.

"Hey," John said.

Trish smiled at John. She looked at his hand.

"Oh, these are for you," John said. He handed Trish six long steamed red roses.

"Awe, thank you," Trish said. She took the roses and smelled them.

"They're for the number of times you've been Women's Champion," John said.

"Well, thank you," Trish said. "Give me some time to put them in water?"

"Sure," John said.

"All right, come on in," Trish said. She moved out of the way so John could walk through the door. Once John was inside, Trish then closed the door.

John walked into the center of the room and then turned to Trish.

"Please excuse Ashley's and my mess. She and Torrie went out to dinner with Lisa Marie and of course Ashley being a girl she had to change outfits," Trish said as she walked past John and walked into the small kitchenette.

"My stuff is just the same most of the time," John said.

"Yeah," Trish said.

Trish went into a draw and pulled out a pair of scissors then she grabbed something to put the roses in. She filled it with water and then it down on the counter. Trish cut the wrapping around the roses and then cut the steam down at an angle. Trish then cut open the package of stuff that would help keep the roses alive for awhile. Trish then poured that into the water. Then she put the roses in the water.

Trish then walked out of the kitchenette and placed the roses on a table.

"Okay, shall we go?" John asked.

"Yeah," Trish said.

Trish then walked over to her bed. John watched her as she did. Trish grabbed her jacket and purse.

"Wow, you look great," John said.

"Thanks," Trish said.

Trish was wearing a hot pink v-neck spaghetti strap tank top that showed her cleavage well, a pair of Arizona stretchy hip hugger blue jeans, and high heeled boots. Her hair was straight and the make-up she wore was of black mascara, a light shade of blush, pink eye shadow, and lip gloss.

John hadn't noticed Trish looking so good so quick, because she had rushed into the kitchenette to get the roses put in water.

"Shall we?" John asked.

"Yes, we shall," Trish said.

The two then headed out the door and to the elevator.

"You're looking good too," Trish said.

"Good? John Cena's doesn't look good, he looks great or hot," John said with a smile.

Trish smiled. "Sorry, Mr. WWE Champion. You look hot," Trish said.

"Thanks," John said.

John was wearing a pair of jeans and a black collared shirt.

The elevator dinged and then Trish and John got on.

"So where are we going or what are we doing?" Trish asked.

"I thought dinner and a movie," John said.

"Oh, a classical date," Trish said. "Where we going to eat?"

"Chilis," John said.

"And what movie are we going to see?" Trish asked.

"I thought we'd go see 'Big Momma's House 2' since Stacy has a small part in it and it looks like a good movie," John said.

"All sounds good," Trish said.

John nodded his head.

Sometime later, John and Trish arrived at Chilis and were seated in a booth. After the waitress had come over and taken their drink order, the two looked over the menu and started talking.

"So did you ever think you'd be out on a date with your favorite Raw diva?" Trish asked.

"Yeah. I've always hoped one day I'd get a change to work in a storyline with you and date you. You're just a really down to earth person and sweet girl. You've been my favorite diva since the first time I watched you on TV," John said.

Trish smiled. "Are you a stalker of me, John?" Trish asked.

John chuckled. "You mean do I obsess over you like Mickie James really does?" John asked.

"Something like that," Trish said.

"No. I'm one of those you watch from the side and enjoys what he sees," John said.

Trish nodded her head.

The waitress came back then and gave them their drinks. John and Trish then said what they wanted. The waitresses took their menus and left.

"So you just sit on the sidelines and watch something," Trish said.

"Yeah," John said. "Or I listen to what goes on."

Trish nodded her head. "Why am I your favorite Raw diva?" Trish asked.

"Why, huh?" John asked.

"Yeah," Trish said.

"All right, you know what you're doing when you get into the ring to wrestle, and you know how when to do it. Plus you're the hottest and sexiest diva and best Women's Champion ever," John said.

Trish smiled. "I'll give you the Women's Champion thing. But I can't take the hottest and sexiest diva. There are two other divas on Raw you are hot and sexy too," Trish said.

"Not to me! Ashley and Torrie are hot and sexy, but not as hot and sexy as you are. I think the fans would agree with me. That's why you're on the cover of the Divas' Lingerie Magazine this year," John said.

Trish smiled. "Okay, I'll take it. Yes, I am on the cover for the Divas' Lingerie Magazine. I thank the fans for it. But I really thought Ashley was gonna be on it. Ashley was such a likeable candidate for it," Trish said.

"Yeah, I voted for you twice though," John said.

"Really?" Trish asked.

"Yeah. Once for the cover that was up with all the rest of the covers of the divas, but then the second one that was added when it was just down to you and Ashley," John said.

"Did you like me in the pink or the green better?" Trish asked.

"I thought it was all so good. It was hard to say," John said.

Trish nodded her head. "Damn right it is," Trish said.

"All right, tell me do you like my old bad boy side from three years ago or how am now, storyline wise," John said.

Trish smiled. She liked all of John's attitudes in wrestling. She guessed his hotness really brought it out for her.

"Well, I do enjoy a bad boy, but I like all your attitudes in storyline since you got into the WWE. But I do like a thug/rapper," Trish said.

John smiled. "Well, then I guess I'm perfect for you," John said.

"Hell yeah," Trish said with a smile.

John smirked.

John and Trish ate their dinner and then headed to the movies. They movie was good and funny. The movie theater was cold though and Trish's jacket wasn't keeping her warm enough. Trish started shivering half way through the movie. John noticed this. He wrapped his arm around her.

"Thank you," Trish said. She moved closer to him in her seat.

"No problem," John said.

"Well, I had fun tonight," Trish said when she and John got to the hotel. She and John were standing right outside her and Ashley's hotel room.

"Same here," John said.

Trish smiled at John and he smiled back at her. John looked deeply into Trish's hazel eyes and Trish looked deeply into John's baby blue eyes. Trish found herself lost in them. John slowly leaned in to kiss Trish. Trish closed her eyes.

John lightly brushed his lips against Trish's. When he felt her kissing back and kissed her more deeply. Trish wrapped her arms around John's neck. John wrapped his arms around Trish's waist and brought her closer to him.

The two seemed to kiss forever. When the two finally pulled apart they slowly did. After they had completely pulled apart the two looked at each other and smiled at each other. Trish smiled and looked down at the ground.

John smiled. "Damn, I can't wait till we finally kiss in our storyline," John said.

Trish looked at John with a smile. "Well, I can give you an even better hardcore kiss then. But I'll give you a preview of it now," Trish said.

Trish slowly brought her hands up and then started stroking John's cheeks. John smiled at Trish. Trish smiled back. She then stood up on her tipie toes and kissed John feverishly on the lips. John kissed back. Trish then parted John's lips with her tongue and started massaged John's tongue with hers. A groan escaped deep in John's throat. Trish smiled.

This kiss lasted longer than the first. John took a little control of the kiss as he shot his tongue into Trish's mouth and tasted every inch of it. Trish was surprised at how dominate John was, but she liked it.

John slowly pulled away from Trish a few minutes later.

"Wow, you're an excellent kisser," Trish said.

"It's one of two natural talents," John said.

"One of two," Trish said. "Well, I'll just have to see what the other one is."

John smirked.

Trish smiled as she pulled out her room key room and slid it through the slot. She then opened the door a little.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Trish asked.

"You going home tomorrow?" John asked.

"Not till the afternoon," Trish said.

"Well, how about we get some breakfast tomorrow morning?" John asked.

"Sure," Trish said.

"9:30, I'll come and get you?" John asked.

"Sounds good," Trish said.

"All right, I'll see you then," John said.

"Good night," Trish said.

"Night," John said.

Trish then kissed John on the cheek and walked inside. She closed the door behind her.

John smiled as he walked away down the hall to his room.

Trish smiled as she looked around the room. Ashley was sound asleep. Trish turned back to the door and put the chain on the door. Then she walked over to her suitcase and grabbed some sleeping. She then headed into the bathroom to change.

After getting ready for bed, Trish walked out of the bathroom and over to her bed. She pulled her charger into her cell phone and then got into bed.

_Tonight went great with John! He really is a great guy!_

Trish then drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 5

The next morning, Trish got up at 8 a.m. to take a shower and get ready to go to breakfast with John. Ashley woke up at 8:30. Trish told her all about her date with John.

"So you had fun?" Ashley asked.

"The best. John was such a gentleman. He opened doors for me. He was really nice and respectful too. But he is such an excellent kisser," Trish said.

Ashley laughed. "I bet he is," Ashley said.

"But John didn't even try to stick his tongue down my throat. He kissed me softly at first and then deepened the kiss more when I started to kiss back," Trish said.

"Good. I'm glad he isn't some slime ball that most the other WWE superstars are and didn't try to make all his hands all over you," Ashley said.

"I had that problem with Christian," Trish said.

Ashley shook her head.

"Anyway, what time is it?" Trish asked.

"Um," Ashley said.

Ashley and Trish had both been in the bathroom putting a little make-up on. Ashley walked out of the bathroom and looked at the clock.

"It's 9:28," Ashley said.

"Oh, I only have two minutes," Trish said.

"Relax, it's only breakfast," Ashley said.

"Right," Trish said. Trish closed up all her make-up and put it in her cosmetic bag. Then she ran her brush through her long blonde hair.

"You know what I wonder?" Ashley asked leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom door.

"What?" Trish asked looking at her through the mirror.

"If John prefers blondes or brunettes," Ashley said.

"You know, I've always wondered that too. You know Randy prefers brunettes, because he hates ditzy blondes. But he's engaged to a blonde," Trish said.

"Yes, but Stacy isn't a ditz," Ashley said.

"Right," Trish said.

Ashley shook her head.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Ashley looked at Trish.

"Would you get that please?" Trish asked.

"Yes," Ashley said.

Ashley walked away from the bathroom and to the door of the hotel room. She then opened it. When Ashley opened the door, John had a red rose in hand.

"Hey Ashley, is Trish ready?" John asked.

"Almost. Come on in," Ashley said. She moved out of the way of the doorway. John walked in.

Trish walked out of the bathroom then. Trish smiled when she saw John. He was looking really hot. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt, black jean shorts, and a backwards black baseball cap.

"Hi," Trish said.

"Hey," John said. "Another rose for the hot Canadian Diva. Which you're also looking hot by the way"

"Thank you," Trish said taking the rose.

Trish was wearing a plain light blue long sleeved v neck shirt with blue Levi jeans.

Ashley walked over to her bed and started packing all her stuff up. She was going to meet up with Matt and the two were gonna spend some time together and talked more about what was going on with them.

"Well, shall we go?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry," John said.

Trish nodded her head.

"All right, you two have fun and I'll see ya on over the weekend for the houseshows," Ashley said.

"See ya, Ashley," John said.

"Bye. Have a safe trip," Trish said.

"You too," Ashley said.

John and Trish then headed out the door.

"So where we going for breakfast?" Trish asked.

"Wherever you wanna go," John said.

"Oh, I have a big carving for McDonald's hash browns," Trish said.

"All right, then we'll go to McDonald's," John said.

"Sweet," Trish said.

John and Trish arrived at McDonald's ten minutes later. The two stood in line for a couple minutes.

"What would you like?" John asked.

Trish thought for a second. "I would like five hash browns, please," Trish said with a smile.

"Five hash browns?" John questioned with a shocked look.

"Yes, I love hash brown, especially McDonald's," Trish said.

"Okay," John said.

The two stepped up to the counter. John said what he wanted plus Trish's hash browns. After they got their food they went and sat down.

"When are you going home this afternoon?" John asked.

"Well, my flight leaves at three," Trish said.

"Is your ticket refundable?" John asked.

"Why?" Trish asked.

"I thought maybe you'd stay in Atlanta until Friday, so we could hang out more and have a few dates," John said.

Trish smiled. No guy had asked her to stick around and stay with him or something along those lines.

"I don't know. Maybe you could tell me what we'd be doing if I stay here with you," Trish said.

John was about to answer her, but the two were interrupted by a couple fans.

"I'm sorry to disturb, but can I have your autograph?" A teenage girl who looked to be sixteen or seventeen asked.

"Sure," John said. He took the picture and Sharpe that the girl had. "What's your name?" John asked.

"Jennifer," The girl said.

"Okay," John said.

Jennifer looked at Trish. Trish smiled at her.

"Can I have your autograph too please?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes, of course," Trish said.

John finished signing his autograph and handed it over to Trish. Jennifer had a January issue of Raw for John and Trish to sign. Trish turned to a picture in the magazine of her for a Divas' Lingerie preview. John had signed a random picture of himself in the magazine.

"My friends are going to hate me for this," Jennifer said.

"Fans of Trish and myself?" John asked.

"Yes. Five of my friends are huge fans of you two. They have always wanted you two to get in a storyline together," Jennifer said.

"Well, they got their wish, because there will be more with us on the upcoming Raws, which will lead up to WrestleMania 22," Trish said.

"Cool. They're gonna be happy," Jennifer said.

"You front around here?" John asked.

"In Georgia, yes. But I really live in Florida with my mom, step dad, my brother, and step brothers. My brother and I actually took a few days off school to come and see my dad. My dad took us to the Raw event and SmackDown event," Jennifer said.

"I hope you had fun," Trish said.

"I did. You two are my second favorite superstar and diva. Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler are my personal favorite. I was so excited, because I got Randy's autograph last night. He's my obsession," Jennifer said.

John and Trish looked at each other.

"Randy and Stacy are actually still together in real life and engaged," John said.

"Yes. Five more of my friends are going to be excited enlightened by this new information," Jennifer said.

"I'm sure Randy and Stacy would be glad to hear that," Trish said.

"So are you two dating in real life too?" Jennifer asked.

"Well, we did have a date last night and this is our second one. So I think you could consider us dating," John said.

Jennifer nodded her head. "Well, I think you two are a very cute couple. But if excuse me, I'll let you two get back to eating and thanks for the autographs," Jennifer said.

"You're welcome," Trish said.

"Always nice meeting a fan," John said.

Jennifer smiled and then walked away.

Trish and John looked at each other.

"So you wondering what we'd be doing if you stayed in Atlanta with me for the next few days," John said.

"Yup," Trish said with a smile.

"Well, we could watch some movies, listen to music, play videogames, you know," John said.

"That would in the hotel room. What would do outside the hotel room?" Trish said.

"Well, we're only gonna be here until Friday and it's only 10:01 a.m. on Wednesday," John said.

Trish nodded her head.

"We'll do whatever you want too," John said.

Trish smiled. She nodded her head. She knew things would get very interesting. But she was willing to do something stupid and crazy right now.

"All right, I'll stick around with you," Trish said.

"Great. I promise you'll have a great time," John said.

"Sounds good. I'll give you a good time too," Trish said.

John smiled. He was looking forward to it.

Chapter 6

Wednesday passed onto Thursday and Thursday passed onto Friday. Amongst those days, Trish had a lot of fun with John.

"I had a lot of fun with you the last two days, John," Trish said when she and John arrived at the arena for the Raw Houseshow.

John smiled. "I'm glad," John said.

Trish smiled. She then kissed John passionately on the lips.

John smiled against Trish's lips as he kissed back and parted her lips with his tongue. Then he tasted every inch of her mouth with his tongue.

The two kissed for a couple of minutes and then pulled apart.

"So I'll meet up with you in the catering room a little later?" John asked.

"Yes, of course. I'm just gonna talk with the girls for some time, but I'll meet you in the catering room," Trish said.

"All right," John said.

Trish gave John a quick kiss on the lips. She then grabbed her stuff and made her way down the hall to the Women's Locker Room.

John smiled as he grabbed his stuff and made his way in the opposite direction to his locker room.

Trish got to the Women's Locker Room and she opened the door and walked in. "Hey girls," Trish said when she walked in.

"Hey," Torrie and Lisa Marie said.

"Oh my god, the last two days have been the best of my life so far," Trish said.

"What happened? Stacy heard from Randy that you and John were staying in Atlanta to spend time together," Torrie said.

"Yeah, what's up?" Lisa said.

"Okay," Trish said. She put her stuff down at an empty cubby next to Torrie's stuff. She then turned her attention to her two friends. "John and I just stayed and hung out. We just stayed in his hotel room and played video games, watched movies, listened to music and just had fun. We got to know each other better as well," Trish said.

"Did you guys get sexual?" Torrie asked.

"No. I was really surprised too. John didn't point out any hints to it. He just was really sweet and respectful. All though, I must admit he is a good cuddlier," Trish said.

"Awe!" Lisa and Torrie chorused.

"How are the make out secessions?" Lisa asked.

"Fabulous," Trish said.

Torrie and Lisa smiled at each other. They were happy for her.

"Knock, knock," Stacy said as she walked into the locker room.

"Stacy!" Trish and Torrie yelled as they ran over and hugged their best friends.

"Hi," Stacy said hugging them both.

"Oh I missed you, girl," Trish said.

"I missed you too. But I wanna hear everything that went on with you and John," Stacy said.

"Of course," Trish said.

John was in his locker room when he got a sudden knock on the door. "Come in," John shouted.

"Yo, Cena," Randy said as he walked into the locker room.

"Hey Randy," John said. John got up off the sofa and walked over to his best friend.

Randy and John did their hand shake.

"What's going on, man?" Randy asked.

"Not much. Just got here about ten minutes ago," John said.

"Really. Where's Trish?" Randy said.

"In the Women's Locker Room. I'm gonna meet up with her in the catering room in a bit," John said.

Randy nodded his head. "So did anything happen between you and Trish?" Randy asked.

"You mean did we have sex?" John asked.

"Yeah," Randy said.

"No. With other girls I would have, but with Trish it's different, man. Trish is like the girls of my dreams and I don't wanna do anything to mess things up with her. Stacy gave me warning from all her passed loves as well," John said.

Randy nodded his head. "So what are you differently?" Randy asked.

"Everything. I'm moving slowly with Trish, but also remaining my cool self," John said.

"Good. I'm glad that you're taking it slow," Randy said.

"I think I'm falling in love with her, dawg. The last two days have been so much fun. I had a lot of fun with her. I enjoyed tickling her to death and making her laugh. She's so beautiful, man. She's like an angel," John said.

Randy smiled at his friend. He had never seen John this serious about a girl. He was glad John was that way though. "I'm happy for you," Randy said.

"Thanks," John said.

"Come on, let's go see if the girls are in the catering room," Randy said.

"All right," John said.

John and Randy then headed out of the locker room.

"So no SmackDown houseshows this weekend?" John asked.

"Nope. I was able to convince Tony to let Stacy come out here for the weekend, but she has to get back to L.A. on Sunday," Randy said.

"Al least you have her for the weekend," John said.

"Oh yeah," Randy said.

John chuckled.

Trish smiled as listened to what Stacy had to say about being able to be there with Trish, Torrie, and Lisa Marie. The four divas were walking to the catering room.

"Ashley's here. She had just dropped her stuff in her locker room. She said Matt was in the catering room," Torrie said.

"Goody. I love my girl, Ash," Trish said.

The four divas got to the catering room and walked in. There they saw Ashley sitting with Matt Hardy and one other person. Trish stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hey Stacy," Ashley said. She got to her feet and hugged Stacy.

"Hi," Stacy said dumbfounded. All the divas were.

The other person that was sitting with Ashley and Matt was Matt's brother and one of Trish's old loves and boyfriends, Jeff Hardy.

"Figures, I have a fun and great time with someone I really like and an ex shows up an hour later," Trish thought.

"Wow, Jeff, it's been a long time," Torrie said.

"Hey," Jeff said. He stood up. "Stacy and Lisa Marie, good to see you," Jeff said.

"Mmm hmm," The two said. Stacy had her arms crossed over her crest. She did not like this.

Jeff looked at Trish. "Hey Trish, how are you?" Jeff said.

"I've been better," Trish said.

"So I heard that you've been dating Cena," Jeff said.

Trish nodded her head. "Yeah, we had a couple dates and then spent the last few days together," Trish said.

"Glad to see you're doing good. I've got back with one of my old girlfriends," Jeff said.

"Glad to hear that," Trish said. "Excuse me." Trish then quickly walked out of the catering room.

"Trish!" Stacy, Torrie, and Ashley called.

"What was that all about?" Matt asked.

"I think you know," Torrie said. She glared at Matt and then at Jeff. She then walked over to the drink table and grabbed a bottle of water.

Stacy went after Trish. Ashley followed.

Trish hurried down the hall and away from people. She stopped in a deserted hallway and cried.

Stacy and Ashley both went in different directions to try and find Trish. Stacy came across John and Randy.

"Have you two since, Trish?" Stacy asked.

"No, why?" John asked.

Stacy shook her head. "Jeff Hardy's here," Stacy said.

"Jeff Hardy as in Trish's ex Jeff Hardy?" Randy asked.

"Yup," Stacy said. "The two exchanged some words and then Trish ran off."

Randy shook his head. He didn't like the sound of that. He knew how Trish had been so in love with him. Jeff had been Trish's longest relationship in the last five years.

"Let me help you find her," John said.

"No, it's fine. Ashley is also looking for her. I'm sure she's just in a hallway somewhere. We'll find her. You and Randy just enjoy your time together," Stacy said. She then walked away.

John and Randy then headed to the catering room.

Ashley heard crying so she guessed it was Trish. She followed it and it led her to Trish. Ashley found her sitting on an equipment crate, but it was a small one, which was low to the ground. Ashley walked over and sat down next to Trish.

"I'm sorry, Trish. If I would have known Jeff being here would have upset you, I would have told him to stay away," Ashley said.

"It's okay. Just seeing him makes me think of John," Trish said.

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"Because not all my relationships with superstars last. Something about me just seems to draw them away so suddenly. I don't know what it is. I'm just worried John might suddenly dump me," Trish said.

"Oh, honey. I don't know all that you and John did, but I know he likes you a lot," Ashley said.

"Yeah, but how long will it last?" Trish asked.

Ashley shrugged.

Trish sighed. Trish needed to talk to John and tell him that they couldn't see each other anymore. She had to end it before she got her heart broken down the road.

Randy and John walked into the catering room. Randy saw Matt and Jeff sitting there. John walked over to Torrie and Lisa Marie and started to socialize with them.

"Matt, my man, can we have a few words?" Randy asked.

"Sure," Matt said.

"All right," Randy said.

Randy walked out of the catering room and down the hall a little. Matt walked up to Randy. Randy suddenly grabbed onto him and rammed him hard against the wall.

"You are a fucking idiot, you know that right!" Randy said.

"Hey, what the hell, Orton!" Matt said.

"You asshole, you bring your stupid brother here and Trish sees him. You know how sensitive Trish is about her love life. You should know considering you're dating Ashley, one of her best friends and he dated her other best friend, Amy for six years. How dense are you?" Randy said.

"Hey, Jeff had his reasons for breaking up with Trish. So did Jericho and Christian," Matt said.

"Well, now Trish is off somewhere upset! I know you're the reason why Jeff's here. Nobody likes him. He's singles career in the WWE was worthless. He belongs in TNA and so do you!" Randy said. He threw Matt up against the wall and let him go.

"Mock my words, Orton, my brother isn't worthless. That slut Trish wasn't worth his time!" Matt said.

"No, Jeff wasn't worth her time. The only person worth her time is John and you're not worth Ashley's," Randy said. He then walked back into the catering room.

"Hey, we're gonna go to the Women's Locker Room and see if there was any luck of finding Trish," John said.

"All right, come on," Randy said.

John, Randy, Torrie, and Lisa Marie then all walked out of the room.

Stacy had met up with Ashley and Trish. Trish explained to them what she had to do. Stacy and Ashley tried to convince her not to do it, but Trish made up her mind.

Everyone all met up outside the Women's Locker Room. Torrie and Lisa Marie walked into the locker room. Ashley went back to the catering room. Stacy decided to take Randy to John's locker room where they'd meet up with him a little later. John and Trish stayed outside and talked.

"You okay, something seems like it's on your mind," John said.

"No, we need to talk, John," Trish said.

"What's on your mind?" John asked.

"I've been doing something thinking, John and I think it's best if we just keep our relationship strictly business," Trish said.

"What? Why?" John asked.

"I just feel like I don't feel what we have is going to work out," Trish said.

"How could it not? We had so much fun over the last few days," John said.

"It just can't, John. I don't have the feelings for you that I thought I had," Trish said.

"Trish, please don't do this! I'd do anything for you!" John said.

"No!" Trish said. "It's not gonna work, John. You have to accept it. Let's just keep our relationship business."

John shook his head. "No, Trish, I won't," John said.

"You must. Don't waste your time with me. It's not worth it," Trish said.

"Fine, if that's the way you feel, then that's way you feel. But let me let you know that I've fallen in love with you," John said. He then walked away.

Trish watched as she did. "I love you too," Trish whispered. She then walked into the locker room.

John walked to his locker room and thought. _I'll go by with our relationship strictly business, Trish! But I will show you that we're meant to be and that I really love you. Our storyline will work to my advantage to show you!_

Chapter 7

The weekend passed onto Monday Night Raw. Trish had avoided John all weekend at the houseshows and any change of running into him in the hallway of the hotels.

Trish sighed as she got ready for her match versus Mickie that night. She was in the Women's Locker Room with Torrie and Lisa Marie. They were questioning her motives.

"Trish, you have got to let what happened between you and all your exes go! You need to be happy and I thinking being with John will do that for you," Lisa Marie said.

Trish shook her head. "No, I'm saving myself from getting my heart broken. I've saving my tears, heart, and time. I'm gonna waste my time on being with John and then him suddenly dumping me a few months later," Trish said.

Torrie and Lisa Marie looked at each other.

Trish sighed. Deep in her heart and soul she wanted to be with John. She didn't wanna risk getting hurt. But she was getting hurt. She was hurting herself by not being with the person she wanted to be with and she was also hurting the person she wanted to be with. She knew John must have been hurt and lost without her or something like that.

Meanwhile, in John's locker room, he was getting ready for his little segment with Trish for their storyline. The two were having a segment before Trish's match versus Mickie. Then afterward they would have another one.

John promised himself he was going to show Trish that they should be together. He was also trying to figure out why Trish had suddenly backed down from a relationship with him. He thought Stacy and Randy had explained it to him the other day, but he wasn't listening. He ignored them as he was miserable wanting to be with Trish. He had finally gotten his change to be with her and then it was suddenly taken away from him.

John had had enough of finally getting something and then getting it taken away from him. He was going to get what he wanted and what he wanted was Trish.

There was a sudden knock on John's locker room door. He got up off the sofa and walked over to the door. He had his WWE Title in hand. He knew it was a crew member telling him that his segment with Trish was up.

John answered the door and he was right.

"We're ready for you, John," The crew member said.

John nodded his head. He then followed the crew member out the door.

Trish smiled as she walked down the hall. The camera was on her. She was on her way to the ring for her match vs. Mickie.

Trish was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top that had hot pink ribbon tying in the front and she black pants. Her hair was crumbled up. She had had her hair in pink tails all day.

"Yo, Trish!" Came a sudden voice.

Trish stopped in her tracks and turned to see John. She gave a smile. "Hey John," Trish said.

"Hey," John said walking up to her and smiling.

"What's up? I don't have much time to talk. My match with Mickie is up next," Trish said.

"I know. I know you don't need to be wished good luck, because you're the Women's Champion and all. But if you get wished good luck by the WWE Champion you'd get a better boost of confidence," John said.

Trish nodded her head with smile.

"So I just wanted to wish you luck," John said.

Trish smiled. "Thanks. And you're right you wishing me luck does give me a boost of confidence, but not from you being the WWE Champion. More like me getting confidence by talking with the hottest and sexiest superstar on Raw!" Trish said.

John gave a smile.

"I'll see ya later," Trish said. She then suddenly kissed John on the cheek and walked away.

The camera showed John and he had a smile on his face.

In the ring, Mickie was already in it.

Trish's music suddenly hit. The fans got their feet cheering. Trish walked out from behind the curtain and held her title up. The fans cheered louder.

Trish then walked down to the ring. When she got into the ring she walked over to the side the ring where the camera was and held up her title. The fans cheered. Trish then walked over to the opposite side of the ring and held up her title.

Trish then handed her title off to the referee. The referee held up the Women's Title. He then handed the title off to the time keeper. The bell than rang.

Trish and Mickie the locked up and went at it.

Both divas fought a long and hard match. During the match there was some interference by Lita. Mickie went for a pin on Trish, but Trish kicked out. Trish was able to deliver the Stratusfaction on Mickie and get the win.

"Here is your winner and still the Women's Champion, Trish Stratus," Lilian said over the microphone.

The referee held up Trish's arm as Trish held up her title. The fans cheered loudly.

"Hey Trish," Lita said into the microphone on the ramp.

Trish looked at her.

"I think it should be known that you haven't heard the last of me, Trish. I want a shot at that title of yours," Lita said.

Trish walked over to the side of the ring and asked for a microphone. She then spoke. "Really. Why don't you learn? You should learn that you can't beat me! I've been Women's Champion for over a year and if I remember correctly I got my sixth reign as Women's Champion when I beat you at New Year's Revolution last year!" Trish said.

"Yeah, you did. But your luck will fun out Trish and you'll get a beat down when you least expect it. And you suddenly get blindsided when you least expect it," Lita said.

Trish was suddenly blindsided. Trish hit the mat and she looked to see who knocked her down.

"Oh my god, its Edge," King said.

"Edge just knocked Trish down," Joey said.

Edge suddenly picked up Trish and delivered a move on her. Lita hurried down into the ring. Edge held onto Trish and Lita talked trash to Trish.

"I think you're actually gonna lose," Lita said.

Lita then beat Trish down. Edge went to the outside of the ring and grabbed two chairs.

"Wait, what is Edge doing?" Coach said.

Edge got back into the ring. He set up to do the One Man Conchairto. But there was a sudden roar from the crowd.

"Wait its John Cena," King said.

John ran down the ramp and jumped into the ring. Lita scattered out of the ring. John beat Edge down and landed the F-U on him. Then he threw him to the outside of the ring.

Edge backed up the ramp as Lita helped him up.

The camera showed John checking on Trish.

"You all right?" You could hear John say.

"Yes," Trish replied.

John helped Trish up and then the two got out of the ring. Then Raw went to a commercial.

When Raw came back from a commercial, the camera showed John and Trish. John was helping Trish to the Women's Locker Room.

"Thanks for coming to my aide," Trish said.

"No problem," John said shrugging. "I wasn't just gonna let the hottest and sexiest Raw divas get hurt."

Trish smiled. "Well, thanks again. But let me thank you properly," Trish said.

John and Trish stopped walking. Trish suddenly leaned in and kissed John. The fans cheered.

"Wow," Coach said.

Trish then pulled away from John.

"Well, thanks for it. But let me show you how you really kiss John Cena," John said.

John suddenly grabbed onto Trish and pulled her to him. He then leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Stephanie had told John to kiss Trish any way her wanted. But just to make it a hot and heavy kiss.

John did just that.

Trish wrapped her arms around John.

John dipped Trish and deepened the kiss a lot more. John then shot his tongue into Trish's mouth and claimed dominance. Trish got into the kiss. She had to act like she liked it a lot, which she really did.

The fans were cheering and whistling.

John pulled away Trish and brought her back up. Trish and John smiled at each other.

"Well, if that's how you kiss John Cena then I like to take that ride over and over," Trish said.

John smirked. "I tell you what, how about you and I go out after you shower and stuff," John said.

"I'd love too," Trish said.

"All right, I'll see ya a little later," John said.

"Sounds good," Trish said.

John smiled and then walked away. Trish smiled as she watched John walk away.

Raw went to another commercial and the camera crew went away.

"Trish, let's talk," John said.

Trish turned to John. She sighed. "What's there to talk about? I told you that we should keep it strictly business," Trish said.

"Tell me why you suddenly changed your mind?" John asked.

Trish shrugged her shoulders.

"I know why you did. Stacy and Randy told me. They told me that you were afraid I was gonna break you heart. I know about your past with all her ex superstar boyfriends. I'm not like them Trish," John said.

"I know. But it's not that easy," Trish said. "How can you be so sure that you won't break my heart?"

"I can't be sure. Who knows you could break mine. But Trish, that's what life and relationships are all about. We take risks and if something bad happens it goes wrong," John said.

"You told me you had fallen in love with me," Trish said.

"Yes and I am in love with you. Hell, I've been in love with you since the day we met. But that love only became a real thing up until we spend those two days together," John said.

Trish looked down and sighed. Trish then looked up at John, her hazel eyes meeting his baby blue eyes.

"You say you love me," Trish said.

"Yes," John said.

"Proof to me that you love me," Trish said.

"How?" John asked.

"Make love to me," Trish said.

John smiled.

"Come back with me to my hotel room now and show me that you love me. Show me all night how much you love me," Trish said.

"You want me to show you how much I love you. Then I'll do just that," John said.

Chapter 8

The late morning sun shined through the windows of the hotel room. The curtains were still closed so the two people lying in bed weren't blinded by the bright light.

Still lying in bed, Trish laid awake in John's arms. Trish smiled as she rested her head on muscular crest. She felt his crest lightly raising and then falling as he breathed.

Last night had been so wonderful. John had truly shown Trish how much he loved her and something else. John had shown Trish that he knew exactly what he was doing when he had sex with her.

But in the midst of that, Trish told John that she loved him too. John had known along that Trish had loved him.

Trish suddenly felt John's arms tighten around her and John kissing her cheek. She smiled and turned to face him.

"Good morning, beautiful," John said with a bright smile.

"Good morning," Trish said returning a bright smile.

John leaned in and captured Trish's lips in a sizzling passionate kiss. Trish gladly kissed back as she part John's lips with her tongue. She then massaged John's tongue with hers. John smiled against Trish's lips.

John liked Trish's aggressiveness. Trish had found out how aggressive John was last night. John had gotten very rough with Trish when they were making love the night before. Trish had liked it a lot.

John and Trish pulled apart a few minutes later.

"Last night was so amazing and indescribable," Trish said.

John smirked. That was what he liked to hear.

"Damn right it was! I gave you all I had last night until we stopped when the sun came up," John said.

"I asked you show me all night long how much you loved me," Trish said.

"And I did just that. But what I wanted to hear came out of your mouth last night," John said.

Trish smiled. "And I really do love you, John. You just needed to bring it out of my lips," Trish said.

"Is there anything else I can bring out of your lips?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

Trish smiled. "I don't know. But you can always kiss my lips forever," Trish said.

"Oh, I plan on it," John said. John then kissed Trish again, but they were pecks on the lips.

"Will you do something for me, John?" Trish asked.

"Anything," John said in between kisses.

"Come home with me until Friday," Trish said.

"Sure. I won't have to be away from you," John said as he kissed Trish one last time on the lips.

"Goodie," Trish said with a smile.

"Since I'm gonna be going home with you, will I be meeting your family?" John asked.

Trish nodded her head. "Yup. My parents at least. I don't know if my sisters will be around. They have lives themselves," Trish said.

"So do my brothers, but we all manage to get together," John said.

"That's what happens when you go out into the real world. You get your own personal life," Trish said.

"I'll say my personal life got better when you came into it," John said.

Trish smiled as she looked at John. "Has anybody ever told you you're the sweetest guy ever?" Trish asked.

"Not really," John said. "But how wonderful life is now you're in the world,"

Trish smiled. "Oh, you quoted one of my favorite movies, _Moulin Rouge_," Trish said.

"I know, we watched it last week and you told me it was your favorite movie," John said.

"Yes, but you're my most favorite person," Trish said.

"I should hope so since you're my favorite person," John said.

"Oh really? Why don't you show me one of the reasons why you're my favorite person," Trish said.

John gave Trish a smirk. "You want some more of the champ?" John asked.

"Uh huh," Trish said.

John shrugged. "All right, whatever," John said.

Trish smiled as John then kissed her and got on the top of her. The two then made love once more.

Chapter 9

Later that evening, Trish and John arrived at Trish's house in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. It was 7:30 p.m.

"Well, this is my house," Trish said as she unlocked the door, opened it and walked inside.

John followed her and when he walked in. He amazed. He gave a little whistle. "Wow! You decorate it yourself?" John said.

Trish looked at him with a smile. "Yup," Trish said. Trish closed the door. "Come on, leave your stuff here. I'll give you a quick tour. Then I need to call my parents," Trish said.

"All right," John said.

The two left their bags by the front door and Trish showed John around down-stairs and then up-stairs.

"I had always known you had a Jacuzzi inside your house from watching WWE Confidential," John said.

"Wanna go in later?" Trish asked.

"Sure, just I hope you don't mind me going in there in my boxers," John said.

Trish gave John an evil grin. "Who says you have to go in with anything on?" Trish asked with a wink.

John smirked. "Beautiful, hot, sexy, smart, and a naughty girl," John said. "Just a few reasons why I love you."

Trish smiled. "Well, you have seen my kinky side," Trish said.

"Thank god," John said putting his hands in the praying position and then looking up at the ceil.

Trish laughed. "Why don't you go make yourself comfortable in the bedroom while I call my parents and I'll make us something to eat?" Trish said.

"Sounds like a plan," John said. "Want me to take the bags with me?"

"If you don't mind," Trish said.

"Not at all," John said.

"All righty," Trish said.

John and Trish were standing right by the stairs. John walked to the front door to grab his and Trish's bags the he headed up-stairs to the bedroom. Trish walked into the kitchen. She picked the portable phone off the charger and dialed her parents' number. Then she walked over to the refrigerator and opened the freezer. She then pulled out a frozen pizza.

"Hello," Alison Stratigias, Trish's mom said as she answered the phone.

"Hi mommy," Trish said.

"Why hello there my baby girl," Alison said.

"How are you?" Trish asked as she turned the oven on for the pizza.

"I'm good. But how are you sweetheart? The last time we talked which was yesterday you were sad and depressed about that fellow John Cena. Which I must add that you two's kiss last night was very sweet," Alison said.

Trish smiled. "I'm actually doing fabulous today, mom. I actually felt a lot better last night after my segment with John," Trish said.

"Why's that?" Alison asked.

"Well," Trish began. "John talked to me and told me that he loved me. I told him to prove it and yeah."

Mrs. Stratigias thought she knew what her oldest daughter was talking about. "My dear sweet baby girl, did you and John Cena go in the next step of your relationship?" Alison asked.

"If you mean we had sex, mom, then yes," Trish said.

"Oh, my mother doesn't want to hear that. But I'm happy for you," Alison said.

"Well, I actually told John that I love him too," Trish said.

"Are you in Toronto?" Alison asked.

"Yeah. I just got home like ten minutes ago. I have John here with me too. I thought he and I would come to dinner tomorrow night so you and dad can meet him," Trish said.

"Well, your dad and I aren't doing anything and your sisters are coming over tomorrow night as well. I don't think you and John coming too would interfere with anything. We all missed you last week," Alison said.

"I know, but that's great. What time should John and I be there?" Trish said.

"6 o'clock on the dot," Alison said.

"You got it. I gotta go though. I'll see you tomorrow," Trish said.

"Okay, sweetie. Love you," Alison said.

"Love you too, mom. Give my love to dad and tell him I'll see him tomorrow as well," Trish said.

"You got it. Bye," Alison said.

"Bye," Trish said. She then pressed the button on the phone.

The oven peeped saying it was heated up. Trish unwrapped the pizza and put it in the oven. She then grabbed a couple cans of Pepsi from the fridge and then up-stairs.

When Trish got to her bedroom she saw John sitting on the edge of the bed watching TV and talking on his cell phone. Trish walked into the room with a smile and sat down on the bed next to John. John smiled.

"I gotta go. Talk to you later, dad," John said. He then closed his phone, which was a flip phone.

"Hi," Trish said.

"Hi," John said.

"I brought you something to drink," Trish said handing him a can of Pepsi.

"Oh thank you," John said. He took it and opened it and took a sip.

Trish opened hers. "So you were on the phone with your dad?" Trish asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Yup," John said. "My old man worries."

"All parents do. Even if they are 30 years old," Trish said.

John nodded his head.

"Well, tomorrow night we're going to my parents' house for dinner. My sisters will be there too," Trish said.

John nodded his head. "Sounds good," John said.

"I also put a frozen pepperoni pizza in the oven," Trish said.

"Okay," John said. "Well, I thought maybe next week you'd come to Massachusetts with me to meet my dad and brothers."

"Sure. We are a couple aren't we?" Trish said.

"Yes, yes we are," John said.

"We think we should call anyone else to let them we made it here okay?" Trish asked.

"Nay. Not in less any of the girls want to hear from you," John said.

Trish shook her head no. "Nope, the girls can wait another day," Trish said. "Unless they call me then I'll talk to them."

"Well, what we do now?" John asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Trish asked. "I mean after all. I am the hostess."

"Yeah," John said.

"Well, what would you like to do?" Trish asked.

"I don't know…" _cough_ "…you…" _cough_ John said.

Trish gave a little grin. "You're a horny guy aren't you?" Trish asked.

"Yes, but I want to get to know the sexual side of you more," John said.

"You seemed such a sweet and respectful guy, but when we finally have sex, it's all you want," Trish said.

"Hey, I know you want some more of the champ," John said.

"True," Trish said with a smile. "I do."

"Then let's get busy," John said.

"After we eat," Trish said.

"Forget the pizza. I'm hungry for you," John said. He moved Trish's hair away from her neck and then started lightly kissing, sucking, and biting at her neck.

Trish giggled. "Well, let me go turn off the oven so we can get busy," Trish said.

"Okay," John said.

"Why don't you come with me and we can get in the Jacuzzi too," Trish said.

John got a sudden smirk on his face. "Oh, you read my mind," John said.

Trish smiled and she and John stood up. The two then walked out of the room.

The digital clock on the nightstand next to Trish's bed in her room changed for 2:59 to 3:00 a.m. John and Trish both lie in bed, under the covers, and in each other's arms. John was awake though.

John watched Trish sleep soundly. He smiled. Trish looked like an angel when she slept. John was glad he had her. Trish was exactly what he had been looking for in a girl. She was nice, sweet, kind, beautiful, hot, sexy, generous, and very caring.

As Trish slept she had a little smile on her face. She was so happy. She had never been so happy in her life with a guy. She knew that John was exactly what she had been looking for all her life. She was in love and was never going to let anything come between her and John. She wasn't going to let fears and worries from passed relationships interfere with what she had.

"I love you, Trish," Trish heard John say in her dreams.

"I love you too, John," Trish said back.

John smiled as he tightened his arms around Trish. He kissed her cheek and then drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Chapter 10

"Your parents aren't going to go crazy on me are they?" John asked.

Trish chuckled. She and John had just arrived at her parent's house for dinner. John was really nervous about meeting them. He was especially nervous meeting Trish's dad. Trish had mentioned that she was a daddy's girl and her dad was very protective over her.

"No, they'll be fine. You'll be fine. Just be yourself, but respectful," Trish said.

"I know that much," John said.

Trish smiled.

"I look okay to make a good first impression?" John asked.

Trish shook her head with a smile. John was wearing a green collared shirt that showed his undershirt and jeans.

"Yes, you look more than okay. You look hot and besides my parents watch Raw every week, so they know you're a very handsome guy," Trish said.

John nodded his head. "What about your sisters?" John asked.

"You think I'd bring home an ugly guy?" Trish asked with a grin.

John laughed. "Um, yeah, Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho, and Christian," John said.

Trish shook her head. "Okay, Jeff would have been on the good looking list of my boyfriends, and Chris and Christian were on the cute list," Trish said. "You're on the hot list and that's the important list."

"Hell yeah, it is. When you use the word hot to describe a guy or a girl it means that they're the best good looking thing the person has ever seen," John said.

"Yeah," Trish said. "Come on."

Trish then pulled John toward the front door. She knocked and then opened the door.

"Hello," Trish said when she walked in. John followed her.

When the two walked through the front door, they walked right into the living room. John nodded his head as he looked around. Trish's parents had a very nice house.

"Trish," Trish's sister, Christie said as she came over and hugged her older sister.

"Hi," Trish said.

Trish hugged her sister. Christie was 11 months younger than Trish.

John smiled. He looked around the room and saw a middle aged man sitting on the sofa, which he guessed to be Trish's dad and a guy who looked to be 29 or 30, he guessed that was Trish's brother-in-law. Then he saw two little boys sitting next to the guy. John knew those were Trish's nephews.

Trish pulled away from her sister and smiled.

"How are you?" Trish asked.

"I'm good. I missed you last week," Christie said.

"I missed you too," Trish said.

Christie smiled at Trish. Trish smiled back. She turned to John who smiled at her.

"John, this is my sister, Christie," Trish said. "Christie, this is John."

John smiled at Christie. "Nice to meet you," John said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Christie said shaking John's hand.

"And this guy here…" Trish said pulling John to the middle of the living room. "…Is my wonder brother-in-law, Daniel, but we call him Dan."

John smiled. Trish's brother-in-law, Dan stood up and shook John's hand.

"Nice to meet, John," Dan said.

"Same here," John said.

Trish smiled. "These two wonderful behaved little boys are my nephews, Ryan and Jonathan," Trish said.

John smiled at Trish's nephews.

"Give me a hug you two," Trish said.

Ryan and Jonathan stood up and hugged Trish. Ryan was four and Jonathan was three. The two were behaving right now, because they were shy around new people, but also they watched Monday Night Raw every week with Christie and the two have become fond of John's character.

"And this wonderful man, right here is my dad, John Stratigias," Trish said.

"Oh here we go," John thought.

"Hello sir, it's nice to meet you," John said.

Mr. Stratigias stood up. He shook John's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, John. My daughter has told my wife a lot about you and then my wife repeated what Patricia said to her to me," Mr. Stratigias said.

"Your daughter has told me a lot about you too, sir," John said.

Mr. Stratigias nodded his head.

"Where's mom?" Trish asked.

"In the kitchen with Melissa," Christie said.

Trish turned to John. "I'll be right back," Trish said.

John gave her a desperate look.

"I'll be right back," Trish whispered. She then blew him a kiss. She linked arms with Christie and the two headed into the kitchen together.

John looked at Mr. Stratigias and Dan. They smiled at him.

"Come and sit down, John," Mr. Stratigias said.

Mr. Stratigias sat down on the sofa. John sat down on the sofa too, but not to directly next to Trish's dad. John was too nervous to do that. Dan was sitting on the love seat with Ryan and Jonathan next to him.

"Well, you're a pretty great athlete," Mr. Stratigias said.

"Thank you. I've been in the WWE since 2002. I started out in OVW with my buddy, Randy Orton," John said.

"Randy, yes. How is the boy?" Mr. Stratigias said.

"He's good. Oh, yes, I remember him telling me that you met him," John said.

"Yes, I did. I met him when he was on Raw and the roster was in Toronto for a show. Are things with him and Stacy good?" Mr. Stratigias said.

"Yeah. This past weekend Stacy had been able to take it off from practice for 'Dancing with the Stars' and come to the Raw houseshows with Randy. It was nice to be able to see her. She's my best friend like Trish is to Randy," John said.

Mr. Stratigias nodded his head.

"So you treating my sister-in-law good?" Dan asked.

John looked at Dan. "Yes, I am. I've treated Trish more than good. I've treated her great. She's unlike any other girl I've ever met and been with," John said.

Dan and Mr. Stratigias smiled at each other. That was what they liked to hear.

"Trish tells me that Christie is five months pregnant," John said.

"Yup," Dan said. "We have a third one on the way."

"Congratulations," John said.

"Thanks. We're very excited. We actually found out the sex of the baby," Dan said.

"Really? What is it?" John asked.

"It's a girl. We found out two weeks ago," Dan said.

John nodded his head.

"Yeah, we're getting these two ready for a little sister. They wanted a brother," Dan said. "Isn't that right, guys?"

Ryan and Jonathan looked at their dad. Jonathan nodded his head.

"Yup, dad," Ryan said.

"Where's your title belt?" Jonathan asked John.

John smiled. "I left it at your aunt's house," John said.

"You should have brought it," Ryan said.

"Yeah, we've always wanted to see if up close, because it's so cool," Jonathan said.

John nodded his head.

"Oh yeah, these two are huge fans. Every week when we watch Raw to see Trish, they always get excited to see you too," Dan said.

"All right. I always like meeting fans, especially the youngsters," John said.

Ryan and Jonathan smiled at each other.

"We got really excited when we saw you were working with Auntie Trish," Jonathan said.

"Yeah," Ryan said.

John nodded his head. "Let's see you do the 'You can't see me' hand motion," John said.

"Okay," Ryan and Jonathan said.

The two rested their right elbows in their left hand.

"You can't me," The two said as they moved their right hand in front of their face.

"Very good. I think that was the best I ever saw of my younger fans doing it as," John said.

"Let's do it together," Jonathan said.

"Yeah!" Ryan said all excited.

"All right," John said.

The three then did it together. Trish, Christie and their little sister, Melissa walked into the living room and laughed and smiled.

"I see you found out my nephews are little Chain Gang Soldiers," Trish said.

"Yup," John said. He stood up.

"This is my youngest sister, Melissa," Trish said.

"Hi," Melissa said smiling.

"Hi," John said shaking her hand.

Melissa was 26, which made her four years younger than Trish.

"Dinner is ready," Christie said.

"All right, boys, let's go wash our hands," Dan said.

"Okay," Ryan and Jonathan said.

The two then ran to the bathroom to wash their hands. Everyone else walked into the dinning room where dinner was set up. Mrs. Stratigias walked into it from the kitchen with the last of everything for dinner.

"Hi, you must be John," Mrs. Stratigias said putting the food down.

"Yes," John said.

"It's nice meet you. Patricia has told nothing but nice things about you," Mrs. Stratigias said.

"Nice to meet you too. Trish has done the like wise about you," John said.

"Well, there is nothing but nice things to say about me," Mrs. Stratigias said.

Trish and sisters exchanged looks.

"Well, have a seat," Mrs. Stratigias said.

Everyone then sat down. Ryan and Jonathan came into the dinning room. Jonathan sat down next to Christie. Melissa was sitting down next to Trish. There was an empty chair next to Dan.

"Auntie Melissa, can I seat next to Auntie Trish?" Ryan asked.

Melissa smiled. "Yes, you can," Melissa said. She then got up.

Ryan sat and smiled at Trish.

The meal that Mrs. Stratigias had made was a salad, pasta, and French bread. She had also put some pasta out in case anyone wanted it with their pasta.

Everyone ate up and enjoyed the meal. But everyone enjoyed talking with John. They liked him so much better than Jeff, Chris, and Christian. They noticed that he brought out a side of Trish that they had never seen before.

"Christie and Dan," Trish said.

"What?" Christie asked smiling at her sister.

"Since you two know that the baby is a girl, have you decided on a name yet?" Trish asked.

"Well, we narrowed it down to two names," Dan said.

"And they are?" Melissa asked.

"They're Jennifer Nichole and Elizabeth Anne," Christie said.

"You stole my name!" Trish said.

Christie looked at Trish with a look.

"How did she steal your name now?" Mr. Stratigias asked.

"Elizabeth Anne is what I wanted to name my daughter when I have kids. That and Kaley Marie," Trish said.

"I knew I had heard that name somewhere," Christie said.

"Yeah, we all had decided on names what we would like to name our kids when you were pregnant with Ryan," Melissa said looking at Christie.

Christie nodded her head. She remembered.

"Don't steal the name Elizabeth Anne from me. I love that name," Trish said.

"Then what better to name your niece of it?" Dan asked.

"But I wanted to name my daughter with it!" Trish said.

"But you don't have a daughter, Auntie Trish," Jonathan said.

Trish smiled at Jonathan. "I know that, but when I have kids that what I wanted to name my first daughter," Trish said.

John smiled. He liked that name. Elizabeth Anne Cena. That had a nice ring to it. John hoped things worked out between him and Trish, because he wanted Trish to be the mother of his children and their first daughter to have that name.

"Fine take the name back," Dan said.

"We'll name our daughter Jennifer Nichole then," Christie said.

"There you go," Mrs. Stratigias said.

"Yeah, now you have a name for your daughter," Melissa said.

"Thank you," Trish said.

Christie rolled her eyes. Sometimes her older sister was a pain in the ass.

Trish looked at John. He smiled at her. Trish smiled back.

"Well, that was a very good dinner, mom," Trish said when everyone was finished.

"Yes," Everyone said in agreement.

"Thank you," Mrs. Stratigias said. "Trish and Melissa, help me clear away the dishes. We'll have dessert in the living room."

"Okay," Trish and Melissa said.

While Trish, her mom, and Melissa cleared the dishes away from the table everyone else went into the living room.

"John's very nice," Melissa said.

"Yeah," Trish said.

"He treats you better than Jericho and Christian combined together did," Melissa said.

"That's for sure," Trish said.

Christie walked into the kitchen.

"No one in the living room, but me and the boys want dessert, mom," Christie said.

"Okay," Mrs. Stratigias said.

Christie walked over to the cake that Mrs. Stratigias had made earlier that day and cut three pieces out of it.

Mrs. Stratigias loaded all the dishes into the dishwasher. Trish and Melissa carried Ryan and Jonathan's pieces of cakes out into the living room for Christie.

"Here you go," Trish said handing Ryan his piece of cake.

"Thank you, mom and Aunt Trish," Ryan said.

"You're welcome," Trish said.

"Eat down at the coffee table, boys," Dan said.

Ryan and Jonathan sat down on the floor and ate their pieces of cake at the coffee table.

Trish sat down on the sofa between John and her dad. She leaned against John and moved his arm so it was wrapped around her. John smiled at her.

"Christie," Trish said.

"Hmm?" Christie asked looking her older sister.

"I was wondering if you, Dan, and the boys would like to come to my house tomorrow for dinner," Trish said.

Christie smiled. She looked at Dan. He nodded his head.

"Sure," Christie said.

"Okay, good, because I wanna hang out with my most favorite sister," Trish said.

"Hey!" Melissa said.

"I'm kidding, Mel," Trish said.

John chuckled. He did something like that every so often with his brothers.

"No, I'd just like to see the boys more this visit," Trish said. "And I know they like to come over to my house."

Ryan and Jonathan nodded their heads. Trish smiled.

"You wanna see the boys more this visit, take them for the day tomorrow or something," Dan said.

Trish shook her head no. Christie looked at her husband with a look of no as well. Trish was spending her day tomorrow with John. She enjoyed all the time she had with John.

"You two finished?" Christie asked Ryan and Jonathan.

"Yup," They both replied.

"Okay," Christie said. She got up, grabbed the two's plates and then walked into the kitchen to put them and hers in the sink.

"Auntie Trish," Jonathan said.

Trish smiled. She just loved hearing the little "Auntie Trish" from her nephews. "Yes?" Trish asked.

"What's going to go down on Raw next week?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah," Ryan said. "Will you face Amy in a match or anything?"

Trish smiled. "Well, you'll just have to wait and see, but yes, I do have a match with Amy," Trish said.

"I'll tell ya what's going down, guys," John said. "Here's the deal, Trish has a match against Amy for the Women's Title. Before the match, you'll see Trish and I doing a little segment."

"Little segment," Melissa said.

"Really," Dan said.

"Melissa and Dan," Mr. Stratigias said. "Not in front of the b-o-y-s!"

Mr. Stratigias knew what his son-in-law and daughter were implying about John and Trish's segment.

Sometime later, Trish and John left.

"Did you like them?" Trish asked when they got back to her house.

"Yeah, your family's cool. Your nephews are cool kids," John said.

Trish smiled. "Yeah, that's why I invited Christie and Dan to dinner tomorrow. My nephews have asked me every time I come home and see them since I had returned in September when they could meet you," Trish said.

"Five months later," John said.

"Yes, but they'll love me forever. Never have I seen my nephews this happy in a long time. They said before that you and I would make a cute couple," Trish said chuckling.

"Hey, they were right," John said.

"Yeah. But you're their most favorite superstar and me being their aunt, I'm their most favorite diva," Trish said.

"You're my most favorite too," John said.

Trish smiled. "You are the sweetest thing ever," Trish said.

"So are you," John said. He leaned in and gave Trish a quick peck on the lips.

Trish smiled. "I hope there's more of that where it came from," Trish said.

"It is, but it isn't just that," John said.

"Well, what do you mean?" Trish asked.

"I think you know what I mean," John said with a wink.

Trish grinned. "Well if you want any of the Women's Champion, you have to come and get it," Trish said. She then headed up-stairs.

John gladly followed.

Chapter 11

The rest of the days passed onto Friday, which led John and Trish to the weekend houseshows for Raw. The two had had so much fun together. Trish's nephews had had a lot of fun when they came over to dinner the next night with Christie and Dan at Trish's house. John had really enjoyed getting to know Trish's family. Trish had John's family to look forward to.

"I enjoyed this week so much better than the last," Trish said.

"Me too," John said.

John wrapped his arm around Trish's small figure as they walked to his locker room. Trish smiled. She was so happy and couldn't wait to see the girls.

As John and Trish were walking to his locker room, they came across Stephanie McMahon-Levesque and Paul Levesque.

"How's the newest and hottest WWE Couple doing?" Stephanie asked.

"Hi," Trish said hugging her.

"Hi," Stephanie said hugging her back.

"John," Paul said.

"Paul," John said.

Trish and Stephanie pulled out of their hug.

"How are you?" Trish asked.

"Good," Stephanie said.

"How's baby Paul doing?" Trish asked rubbing Stephanie's belly.

Stephanie smiled. "Good. But how are things with you too?" Stephanie said.

Trish looked at John with a smile. He smiled back at her.

"Things are great. I met Trish's family this past week," John said.

"Really. How was it?" Paul said.

"It was great. Her family's great and so are her nephews," John said.

"Yeah, my nephews are two of a million huge fans of him," Trish said.

Paul and Stephanie smiled at each other.

"I bet they love it that their aunt is dating you," Paul said.

"Oh, they are," Trish said.

"Okay, well, we have to go. We'll catch up with you two later," Stephanie said.

"All right, see ya," Trish said with a smile.

Stephanie and Paul then walked away. John and Trish continued onto his locker room.

The two got to it and walked in. They put their stuff down and John started searching through his bag for something.

"I'm gonna go meet the girls," Trish said.

"Wait," John said. He turned to Trish and hid something behind this back.

Trish gave him a look. "What's that you're hiding?" Trish asked with a smile.

"Just a little something I've been meaning to give you," John said. "Close your eyes and turn around."

Trish turned around and closed her eyes. John smiled as he brought the hidden item out from behind his back. It was a jewelry box big enough for a necklace. John opened the box and it revealed a necklace. John pulled the necklace out of the box and put the box down. Then he unhooked the hook of the necklace. John then put the necklace on around Trish's neck. He then hooked the hook back together.

"Open your eyes," John said.

Trish opened her eyes. She looked down and gasped.

"Oh my god, John," Trish said. She turned back around to him. "It's so beautiful."

The necklace was of a heart pendant that was made out of diamonds and gold that was the frame of the heart and held the diamonds together. The frame of the heart had spiked edges around it. The chain was gold and the gold of the frame of the heart was all 14kt gold.

"You like it?" John asked.

"I love it. It's absolutely gorgeous," Trish said smiling at him. She then looked at herself in the mirror with it. "I've never gotten a necklace as beautiful as this from a boyfriend. I've always gotten gorgeous jewelry from my parents and family."

John smiled. "One of the many differences between me and the others you dated," John said.

Trish turned to John with a smile. She walked up to him and kissed him passionately.

John gladly kissed back as he wrapped his arms around Trish's waist pulling her as close to him as he could. Trish wrapped her arms around his neck. The two kissed for a couple minutes or so and then pulled apart.

"I promise I won't be gone too long," Trish said.

"Good. I'll be waiting," John said.

"You better," Trish said as she headed out the door. But before she did she grabbed Women's Title.

John reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed one of this brothers' numbers.

Trish smiled as she walked down the hall and to the Women's Locker Room. She was on cloud nine. She absolutely loved the necklace John got her. She couldn't wait to rub in the face of the girls with her new necklace.

Trish got to the Women's Locker Room and opened the door.

"Hello ladies," Trish said.

"Hey," Lisa Marie, Torrie, and Ashley said.

Trish walked into the locker room and closed the door behind her. She hugged her three friends.

"Oh my god, where did you get this gorgeous necklace?" Ashley asked lightly picking the heart pendant up off of Trish's crest and looking closely at it.

Trish smiled. "John just gave it to me," Trish said.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Torrie said.

"Thanks," Trish said.

"How was he with your family and how was your family with him?" Lisa Marie asked.

"Fabulous," Trish said. She then told them all about what went on at her parents' house. She told them also about Christie, Dan, and the boys coming over to her house the next night too.

Sometime later Trish went back to John's locker room. She quietly walked in. Trish saw John had his back turned to her; he was looking at the Divas' Lingerie Magazine. Trish snook up on him with a smile. Trish covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who," Trish whispered into his ear.

John smiled. "The hottest and sexiest WWE Diva that graces the cover of this magazine I'm reading, which would be Trish Stratus," John said.

"You guess it," Trish said uncovering his eyes.

John chuckled as he turned around to Trish. Trish smiled at him.

"I was just glancing through these pictures and thinking that I like you no matter what you're wearing. You can be wearing anything or nothing at all and still look hot and sexy," John said.

"Thank you. Same goes to you. But I prefer it when we're both naked," Trish said.

"Same here or you're in your lingerie," John said.

"You just like it when I'm showing a lot of skin?" Trish asked.

"Yup," John said.

"What guy doesn't? But I prefer you to see me in my lingerie or naked," Trish said.

"Prove it," John said.

Trish smiled. "Lock the door and you got yourself a deal," Trish said.

John smirked. He walked over to the door and locker it. Then he and Trish had some fun.

Chapter 12

The weekend passed quickly and it came to another Monday Night Raw. This Raw was going to heat things up with John and Trish's storyline.

Trish was putting her Women's Title on the line in a Bra and Panties Match vs. Lita. It was going to be a really fun match. But Trish was looking forward to the segments with John. All though, after the match Edge was supposed to attack Trish from behind again. But John would come to Trish's rescue and John and Edge would duke it out.

Trish smiled as she sat in the Women's Locker Room. She was talking to Amy.

"Sweetie, I'm so happy for you. I'm sorry I haven't talked you that much about John since last weekend," Amy said.

"That's all right. I know you got your own life," Trish said. "But thanks."

"Well, I'll enjoy having that Bra and Panties match with you. It'll be like old times," Amy said.

"Yeah! You and I were the ones that really fought in Bra and Panties Matches. We made it what it is today. But we're both hotter than the other girls that we've faced in that kind of match," Trish said.

"Well, Torrie, Stacy, Lisa Marie, and Ashley are hot girls. But Maria and Candice, no!" Amy said.

"I know. I'm sick of Maria and Candice. Maria is the stupidest thing ever. Do you remember sometime last year when she interviewed me for a storyline and I ended up beating her ass down?" Trish said.

"Yeah. That was when I was "helping train Christy for WrestleMania 21"," Amy said.

"Well, she improved her in ring skills. But she didn't win the match," Trish said.

"Yeah, that's why you still have this baby," Amy said tapping the Women's Title belt on Trish's shoulder.

"I know. I've been champion for over a year, it's so awesome," Trish said.

"But you're also with the WWE Champion," Lita said.

"Yuppers," Trish said. "And I enjoy every moment with him. I'm nervous about meeting his family though."

"Why" Amy asked.

"Because I think he still lives at home," Trish said.

"Oh, and his brothers being there. I think John would just me the only person still living there with his dad though," Amy said.

"Yeah," Trish said. "Well, I'm only concerned for staying there. I'm staying with John until Friday."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure John will make it comfortable for you as much as he can," Amy said.

"Yeah?" Trish asked.

"Yeah. Just go there and have fun," Amy said.

"I will," Trish said.

"Good girl. I think we need to get ready for our match," Amy said.

"All right," Trish said.

The two Raw Divas then got ready for their match together. Amy got dressed quickly and then went off to meet Adam. Amy and Adam weren't dating anymore, but they still had their storyline together and Amy had to meet him, because they were doing a little segment together too.

After Trish got dressed, she grabbed her title belt and headed out of the locker room to meet John.

"Just in time, Trish," The crew member said. "One minute."

Trish smiled at John as she got into her place. He smiled back at her as he got into his place.

"In five, four, three, two, one," The crew member said.

The camera showed Trish walked down the hall toward the ring for her match with Lita. The male fans cheered and whistled.

"Oh there she is, the Women's Champion," King said.

Trish smiled as she kept on walking. She walked passed toward John's locker room as he walked out of it.

"Hey Trish," John said with his title on his shoulder.

"Hey," Trish said.

"How are you?" John asked with a smile.

"I'm good. Just heading to the ring for my match with Lita," Trish said.

"Yeah, a Bra and Panties match for the Women's Title," John said.

Trish smiled. "Yup, I know the fans will enjoy it, but I hope you'll enjoy it," Trish said with a seductive smile.

John smirked. "I know I will. Even if you get halfway stripped down, I know what you got underneath these clothes and glorious," John said.

"You got that right," Trish said.

"Listen I just wanted to let you know I had a really good time last week when we went out," John said. "I had a really, really good time."

Trish smiled. "Well, I had a really good time too. But I gotta get going. I'll meet you after my match though. Perhaps in your locker room I could meet you and I mean right in your locker room as soon as my match is over," Trish said in a sexy voice with a seductive smile.

John smirked. "Oh, you know it. I'll see you right here as soon as your match is over," John said.

Trish smiled. "Good," Trish said.

"Before you go, let me wish you luck," John said. John leaned in and kissed Trish passionately.

Trish gladly kissed back and the kiss heated up.

The fans cheered and whistled.

John and Trish french kissed each other long and hard for a couple minutes. The two then pulled apart.

Trish smiled at John. "See ya after my match," Trish said walking away.

The camera showed John smiling as he watched Trish walk away.

Raw went to a commercial and then came back. Amy went down to the ring first.

Trish's music hit as the fans cheered and got to their feet. Trish walked out from behind the curtain. She held up her Women's Title and then walked down to the ring. She got into the ring and held her title on each side. Then she handed her title off to the referee.

"Well, here we go," King said.

Trish and Lita took it to each other. Trish gave Lita some punches, which knocked her down. Once she was down, Trish pulled off Lita's shirt, which revealed a red bra. Trish threw the shirt aside.

The fans cheered as Lita was half way there to losing.

Lita fought back at Trish and threw her into the ring post. This gave Lita the upper hand of the match. Lita grabbed Trish and beat her down more. Then she pulled off Trish's shirt which revealed a very sexy lacy camo bra.

The guy fans cheered and whistled.

Lita was about to go for Trish's pants, when Trish kicked Lita and got back into the match. The fans cheered at this. Trish beat Lita down and was able to pull off Lita's pants fast and quick.

The referee called for the bell.

"Here is your winner and still Women's Champion, Trish Stratus!" Lilian said.

The fans cheered as the referee raised Trish's arm in victory. Trish smiled as she then went into the corner and the fans cheered. The referee handed Trish her title. She held it up and was about to head to the back when….

"Wait a minute, Edge!" Joey Styles said.

Trish was suddenly blind sided by Edge. Trish fell to the mat as Edge beat her. Lita got into the ring and beat on Trish too. But there was a sudden cheer from the crowd.

"Wait its John Cena," King said.

John ran down the ramp and jumped into the ring. Edge stopped beating on Trish and went after John. John beat Edge down. Lita had scattered the ring. Edge and John kept fighting each other and John finally beat Edge down and threw over the top rope.

Edge hit the concrete floor hard and Lita came over to check on him. John made sure Trish was okay.

Suddenly Vince McMahon's hit. He walked from behind the curtain with a microphone in hand.

"I've had just about enough of you, Edge! I've had enough of you coming out and blind siding the Women's Champion! And I'm tired of Cena coming out to her rescue," Vince said.

Edge glared at Vince and John shook his head. He helped Trish up to her feet.

"I know you seem to want the WWE Title, Edge and you want the Women's Title, Lita. So you know what, next week we're gonna have a mixed tag match. We're gonna have a mixed tag match with Edge and Lita vs. the WWE Champion, John Cena and the Women's Champion, Trish Stratus. If Edge and Lita win they get title shots for the WWE Title and Women's Title." Vince said.

The fans cheered. Vince's music hit and then he walked back stage. The camera showed Edge and Lita standing on the ramp with smiles on their faces. The camera then showed John and Trish in the ring and they didn't look happy.

Raw went a commercial then.

When Raw came back from a commercial, the camera showed John and Trish in the back and they were right outside his locker room.

"Well, I guess we're tag team partners again," John said.

"Yeah, but I'll need to work out long and hard this weekend to make sure I beat Lita and not let you down with a loss next week," Trish said.

"Never back down, never quit is what I always say," John said.

Trish nodded her head.

"But I do love your choice in the bra that you're wearing," John said smiling.

Trish smiled. "Well, I got matching boy shorts on underneath. I went for the whole camo get up to go with that of being a Chain Gang Hottie," Trish said with a smile.

John smirked. "A Chain Gang Hottie, huh?" John asked.

"Uh huh," Trish said.

"Well, since it is after your match and all, you said you'd meet me inside my locker room," John said.

Trish smiled. "I did. But we got a little subsided when Edge came out and knocked me down," Trish said.

"Yeah," John said.

"But since we're here and all, how about I thank you for saving me once again?" Trish asked wink.

John smirked. The guy fans cheered.

"And how would you do that?" John asked.

Trish smiled. "With a dose of Stratusfaction!" Trish said in a seductive voice with a sexy smile.

John smirked. "Sounds good," John said.

Trish smiled as she then pushed John into his locker room. Then you heard the door suddenly lock.

"Whoa," King said.

After that segment John and Trish both laughed.

"That was so good," Trish said.

"I loved it," John said.

"Oh God, your family won't make any comments about it will they?" Trish asked.

John shrugged.

Trish shook her head.

"How about we get out of here now that your match is over?" John asked.

"Sounds good," Trish said.

"All right. I'll meet you at the Women's locker room," John said.

"Okay," Trish said. She gave John a quick kiss and then she headed out of his locker room and to the Women's locker room.

Chapter 13

"Oh my god, you put the nerves on me, John," Trish said.

John chuckled.

The two had just arrived at John's dad's house in West Newbury, Massachusetts. It was Tuesday evening. John did still live at home with his dad and his brothers would be there that evening too. John had told them to be.

"It's okay. Just be yourself. My brothers are gonna love you," John said.

"But John, they probably have goggly eyed me on TV and in the Divas' magazines," Trish said.

"Along with every other hot and sexy diva in the WWE. But my older brother Dan is married and has a little girl. No need to worry about me giving you the eye," John said.

(A/N: Okay, I have no idea how old John's brothers are or what. But I know he's the second born of the kids in his family and I'm just doing some random brother to be John's older brother.)

Trish shook her head.

"Come on. My brothers aren't gonna stare at you. They have manners and they know I'll kick their ass too," John said.

"Okay," Trish said with a smile.

"Okay, come on," John said.

The two grabbed their stuff and headed inside.

"Not to worry also, my brothers will head home later. It'll just be you and me staying here with my dad," John said.

"Okay," Trish said.

The two walked into the house. When you first walked into the house you walked into a small room. The small room led you up-stairs to the bedrooms, to the dinning room, to the living room and eventually to the kitchen. John heard everyone was in the living room.

John set his stuff by the stairs and then took Trish's stuff and set it down as well. Then he grabbed her hand and led her into the living room.

"Hey people," John said.

"Hey John," John's brothers, dad, and sister-in-law said.

"Uncle John!" John's three old niece yelled running to him.

John smiled. "Hey there kiddo," John said. He let go of Trish's hand and kneeled down to hug his niece.

"I missed you, Uncle John," The little girl said.

"I missed you too, kiddo," John said.

John stood up and picked up his niece.

"Trish, this is my niece Kaley. Kaley, this is my girl, Trish," John said.

"Hi, Trish said.

"Hi," Kaley said.

"A hem," John's brothers said.

John turned to his brothers.

"Oh yes, this is my older brother Dan, and my younger brothers Matt and Boog," John said. "This is Trish."

Trish smiled. "Hi," Trish said.

"Hi," All of John's brothers said.

"And this lady right here is my sister-in-law, Dan's wife and Kaley's mother, Veronica," John said.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Veronica said standing up and holding out her hand.

"Hi," Trish said shaking it.

John put Kaley down.

Trish looked at John.

"And this guy right here, is my old man," John said. "I believe you know who she is, dad."

Everyone gave a laugh.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you, Trish," Mr. Cena said.

"Nice to meet you too," Trish said.

"John's told me a lot about you when he calls," Mr. Cena said.

"I'm not surprised. There are a lot of nice things to say about me," Trish said smiling at John.

John nodded his head.

"I'm sure you two are tired from your flight and then driving. Why don't you sit down," Veronica said. She got up so John and Trish could seat down.

"Thanks, Veronica," John said. He and Trish then sat down.

"So Trish, is our brother treating you good?" Matt asked.

Trish smiled. "Yes. He's one of the nicest and sweetest guys I've ever dated," Trish said.

John's brothers looked at each other.

"We're talking about the same guy, right?" Boog asked.

"Yes," Trish said. She grabbed onto John's arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

John smiled at her. He warned Trish that his brothers and he liked to make fun of each other some of the time and say "Oh, he's really nice" or something along those lines.

"Man, I'm hungry," Boog said.

"Seriously, since John and Trish are here now can we decide on dinner?" Matt asked.

"Yes," Mr. Cena said.

Everyone decided on Chinese food and then everyone figured out what they wanted.

"I'll order the food so people will stop complaining," John said getting up from the sofa. He then walked into the kitchen to order dinner for everyone.

Trish felt nervous all the sudden. She folded her hands and put them in her lap. John's brothers were too busy watching TV to notice any of Trish's movements. Veronica, however, noticed Trish's nervousness.

"So Trish," Veronica said.

Trish looked over at Veronica.

"I heard that you're the oldest of three daughters," Veronica said.

"Yes. Are you?" Trish asked.

"Oldest sister of two daughters. I have a younger sister," Veronica said.

"Tell me did your sister ever get annoying when you two were growing up?" Trish asked.

"Yes. But that's the ways of siblings. I got a long great with her. I just hope when the next one comes of my kids, Kaley gets along with him or her," Veronica said.

"Next one comes?" Trish questioned.

"Oh yes, Dan and I are expected. I'm six weeks pregnant," Veronica said.

Well, congratulations! My sister Christie has two little boys and she's four months pregnant," Trish said.

"Yeah, John told me that he enjoyed your nephews," Mr. Cena said.

"Yes," Trish said turning to John's dad. "My nephews watch Raw every week with my sister and her husband to see me. But they got to wanting to watch SmackDown, so when they did they got to like John's character. Then when he ended up on Raw my nephews got really excited. There a couple of little Chain Gang Soldiers."

"How old are nephews?" Dan asked.

"Four and three," Trish said.

"Does your sister know if she's having a boy or a girl?" Veronica asked.

"A girl," Trish said.

"Oh, your sister's gonna have a girl and bring a little sister into the mix for your nephews. That'll be fun for her and your brother-in-law," Matt said.

"Their problem, not mine," Trish said laughing.

Everyone chuckled. Trish smiled as she started fiddling around with the necklace John had given her last Friday.

"Pretty necklace, Trish," Kaley said.

"Thank you," Trish said smiling at Kaley. She was such a cute little girl.

"Where'd you get it? Did my Uncey John give it to you?" Kaley asked.

"Yes," Trish said with a smile. "As a matter of fact he did."

John's brothers looked at her.

"Let me see that," Boog said getting up and looking at the pendant of Trish's necklace. He nodded his head.

Matt and Dan got up and took a look too. Trish gave Veronica and Mr. Cena a weird look. Matt, Dan, and Boog nodded their heads at each other.

"Very nice. That's definitely a keeper," Matt said.

"Yup," Dan and Boog said in agreement.

The three backed away and sat back down where they had been before.

"What the heck was that all about?" Veronica said.

The three brothers looked at each other.

"Well, you'll be happy to know, Trish, that you're definitely a keeper for John," Dan said.

"And how's that?" Trish asked.

"Well, you got a mighty nice necklace there," Boog said.

"Yeah, John only gives nice jewelry and gifts to his serious girlfriends," Matt said.

Trish nodded her head. "And that makes me a keeper. But how many serious girlfriends has John had?" Trish said.

Everyone looked at each other.

"John never told you that?" Veronica asked.

"No," Trish said.

"Well, I know I found out about Dan's serious girlfriends from Matt, Boog, and John," Veronica said.

"Yeah, I wasn't too happy about that," Dan said.

"Then don't tell me John's," Trish said.

"Well, we'll give you a number," Boog said.

"I know of one," Trish said.

"One of his serious girlfriends?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. John told me one. I think he said it was his last serious relationship in a long time since me. I think his said her name was Liz," Trish said.

John's brothers and dad looked at each other.

"Oh, yeah, Liz," John's brothers chorused. The three were in thought of Liz now.

Trish gave them a look. "Wasn't John engaged to her too? I think he told me he was," Trish said.

"Yes, John was engaged to her, but the two broke up, because when John's getting right into the WWE she didn't want to be sitting around while he was traveling the road. She didn't want to be the wife at home taking care of the kids when they had them," Mr. Cena said.

Trish nodded her head. That made perfect sense.

"John said he wanted someone to know what it's like to on the road all the time and stuff like that. John started getting interested in the divas, because they know what it's like to be traveling and everything else to being on the WWE Roster," Mr. Cena said.

"Yeah…" Matt began. Trish looked over at Matt. "…John set out all the possibilities of which divas would possibly date him or what. But he actually set his sights on you more," Matt said.

Trish gave a little grin.

"All though, you were dating Jeff Hardy at the time when John started thinking this stuff and when he had his sights on you," Dan said.

_That explains the sitting on the sides and watching what he likes. John wanted me since he had broken up with his ex fiancée. _Trish nodded her head at everyone. "How long ago exactly did John and Liz break up? And how long ago did John really set his sights on me with the whole wanting to date a diva?" Trish asked.

John's dad and brothers thought for a minute or so.

"Mid July of 2002 and the beginning of August of 02," Boog answered.

John had made his WWE debut to SmackDown on June 27, 2002, so he hadn't been so far of having his eyes on Trish. If only she would have known.

"So John had his sight on me since then too?" Trish asked.

"Yes," Mr. Cena said.

"But he dated other girls every now and then. I think you know what he had a fair share of too," Matt said.

"Fair share of what?" Kaley asked looking at her Uncle Matt.

Everyone knew that meant a fair share of one night stands. It was probably true though or a week long relationship with a girl. John was also a bit of player on the times Trish was with Jeff, Jericho, and Christian.

"Sweetie, its adult talk. It's not talk for little girls," Veronica said pulling her daughter into her lap.

"Okay," Kaley said.

Everyone looked at each other. John walked in then.

"Stupid idiots are really busy. Food should be here in from 30 minutes to an hour," John said.

"Okay," Everyone said.

John sat back down on the sofa next to Trish. Trish smiled at him as he did. John smiled back at her and wrapped his arm around her.

"So did you all tell Trish my dirty little secrets while I was gone?" John asked.

"No," John's brother's said.

"We just got on the subject of Liz," Mr. Cena said.

"Oh," John said.

He shook his head. He wasn't too happy about that. He really didn't want to bring up exes in front of Trish. Especially if that ex was one he was engaged to.

John wrapped his arm tighter around Trish so she was closer to him. Trish moved closer to John though. She liked being close to him.

Everyone sat quietly watching TV until dinner came. All though, Matt and Boog did instead to whisper to each other every so often. The two looked at John and Trish as they did too. John noticed this and grew very suspicious of his younger brothers. Trish caught on too and shook her head at it.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" John asked.

That got everyone's attention.

"Nothing," Matt and Boog chorused. The two then tried to hide some laughter.

"Hey John?" Mr. Cena asked.

"What?" John asked. He looked over at his dad.

"How's Randy, Stacy, and all them?" Mr. Cena asked.

John nodded his head. "They're good. Randy and Stacy are good. The end of 'Dancing with the Stars' is this Sunday, so Stay will be done with that. I don't know exactly when she'll be back with the WWE. But all I know is she'll be traveling the road again a little while after the show ends," John said.

"So she'll be back traveling and making appearances?" Dan asked.

"Yeah," John said. "I know both her and Randy will be happier when she's back on the road."

"I know Torrie and I will be glad when she's back on the road. Even though we're not on the same roster," Trish said.

The doorbell suddenly rang.

"I ordered it. I'm not answering it," John said.

John's brothers looked at it.

"Whoever's answering is paying," Dan said.

"Yeah, I said it was being paid cash," John said.

The doorbell rang again. Boog and Matt remained sitting where they were sitting. Dan got up.

"Fine, I got it. Kaley, help daddy with the food," Dan said.

Kaley climbed off Veronica's lap and walked to the front door with Dan.

John leaned forward and reached for something on the table. He grabbed a pen. "Stupid lazy ass bastards," John said as threw the pen at Boog and Matt.

"Yo, man," Boog said. The pen hit him.

Trish and Veronica gave a giggle.

"All right, people you want food come get it," Dan yelled.

Everyone got up and headed into the kitchen. Everyone got their food and went into the dinning room to eat. Everyone had a good meal.

At 9:30 PM, Dan and Veronica decided to leave. Kaley had fallen asleep. In fact, she had been sitting between Veronica and Trish on the sofa and fell asleep on Trish. Trish didn't mind though. Kaley liked Trish a lot though.

"All right, we're gonna go," Dan said.

"Okay, we'll see you later," Mr. Cena said.

Veronica and Dan hugged and said good-bye to everyone.

"Bye, Trish. It was nice meeting you," Veronica said hugging Trish.

"Thanks, you too," Trish said.

Veronica smiled at Trish. She then went up to John and hugged him.

"You take care of yourself now, Veronica," John said.

"I will," Veronica said.

Dan picked Kaley up. The little three old was a little bit awake. She had only woken up long enough to say good-bye to her uncles and grandpa.

"It was nice meeting you, Trish," Dan said.

"Same to you," Trish said.

"You want to say good-bye to Trish and Uncle John?" Veronica asked rubbing Kaley's back.

Kaley nodded her head. She eyes were half open and she rested her head on Dan's shoulder as he held her. John and Trish walked over to Dan and Kaley.

"All right, kid, you be good and I'll see ya see more on this visit," John said.

"I will," Kaley said.

"All right," John said. He then gave Kaley a kiss on the forehead.

Trish gave a little smile. John was really good with kids.

"Well, I was glad to meet Kaley. You're a very sweet little girl. If you stay that way for the rest of your life it'll pay off," Trish said.

"I will and I was glad to meet you too," Kaley said. She rested her head back on Dan's shoulder and started to go to sleep.

Everyone smiled at each other.

"All right, that's our cue to go now. We'll see you all later," Veronica said.

"Bye," Everyone said.

Dan and Veronica then left. Matt shortly left too. Boog was the only one of the sons other than John that still lived at home with John's dad.

At 10:15, John's dad decided to go to bed. Boog went to his room. John and Trish stayed in the living room for a little bit.

"So how do you like them?" John asked.

"I like them a lot. Your dad's really nice and sweet. I can see where you got it from and good looks fun in the family. All your brothers are good looking guys. But I think you're the hottest," Trish said.

John smiled. "Thanks and hell yeah," John said.

Trish chuckled.

"How do you like Veronica?" John asked.

"I love her. She reminded me of Christie and Melissa combined. Veronica was what made me a little less uncomfortable," Trish said.

"When were you uncomfortable?" John asked.

"I think I might have actually been nervous. But it was when you ordered dinner. Veronica started talking to me though. I think she might have noticed I was nervous," Trish said.

John nodded his head. "That's the good thing. Veronica has a good eye for spotting nervousness. She's always aware of all her surroundings. Nothing gets past her with Dan and Kaley. She knows when Kaley has done something wrong and when Dan does something stupid or wrong," John said.

Trish gave a little laugh. "I'd hate to be your brother. My mom was like Veronica. Nothing could get passed her if my sisters and I did something wrong. I feel sorry for Kaley. I hope she behaves," Trish said.

"Oh she does. Kaley is a very well behaved little girl. But I have a feeling she'll be a trouble maker when she's a teenager," John said.

"Or maybe a party girl," Trish said. "I was a sweet innocent little girl, but then I got to my teenage years and when I was in high school I was a party girl. But in college, I was a real party girl."

John nodded his head. "A party girl, huh? That's my personal favorite. But I know you studied hard in college too," John said.

"Damn right I did. I got a college degree. You like party girls?" Trish said.

"Yeah," John said.

"Well, I'll have to let you see my party side," Trish said.

"Cool," John said. "Anyway, I was thinking maybe we could go over to Dan and Veronica's tomorrow night."

"That would be nice. Veronica was telling me of this casserole she had made and it sounded good," Trish said.

"Then I'll ask her to make it, because she's a good cook," John said.

Trish nodded her head.

John yawned and gave a stretch. Trish yawned.

"Come on, let's go get ready for bed," John said.

"Okay," Trish said yawning again.

John and Trish then went up-stairs to get ready for bed and go to sleep.

Chapter 14

"Where would you like to go?" John asked Kaley.

"Toy store! Toy store!" cried the three year old.

"All right then," John said.

"Yes!" Kaley said.

John and Trish laughed.

It was Thursday afternoon. John and Trish had gone over to Dan and Veronica's house the night before for dinner and for Dan and Veronica to get to know Trish better. John said he wanted to see his favorite niece more on this visit home. Dan and Veronica insisted that he spend the next day with Kaley. Kaley got all excited for that.

So John, Trish, and Kaley were now at the mall. John and Trish didn't have any weekend houseshows for Raw, so they planned on staying in West Newbury until Monday morning.

The three walked into the toy store. John put Kaley down. He had been carrying her.

"All right, kid. You pick out a couple things that you really want. If there is anything else we'll talk," John said.

"Okay," Kaley said.

Kaley then ran off to the girls' part of the toy store. Trish gave John a look.

"That kid is crazy in here," John said.

"All kids here age are," Trish said. "I'm gonna keep an eyes on her."

"Okay," John said. "I'll be over here."

"Okay," Trish said.

As she headed to where Kaley was, John walked to where all the stuffed animals were. He was going to get Trish a little something as well.

When Trish got to Kaley, she saw she was looking at Barbie Dolls. Kaley was trying to reach up for one.

"Which one are you trying to get?" Trish asked.

"Oh," Kaley said. She looked at Trish. "That one," Kaley said pointing to the doll she wanted.

"Okay," Trish said. Trish reached for a My Scene Chelsea Doll. Trish took a look at the doll and then handed it off to Kaley.

"Thank you," Kaley said taking it.

"You're welcome. You know I collect Barbie Dolls," Trish said.

"Really? Do you have all the old ones and all the really old collectable ones?" Kaley asked.

"Yes, I do. I have some dolls saved from when I was younger and I also have ones that belonged to my sisters. I saved mine for when and if I have a daughter," Trish said.

"If you have a daughter?" Kaley asked.

"Well, it all depends on what nature gives me when I have kids. Just because my mom had all girls doesn't mean I will. My sister had two boys, but now she's pregnant with a girl," Trish said.

"Well, when you finally do have kids, I hope they'll be my cousins at least," Kaley said.

"So do I. Your uncle treats me really well. But you know what?" Trish said.

"What?" Kaley asked.

"When you get a new doll you have to get a couple new outfits and some accessories for her," Trish said.

"Good idea!" Kaley said excitedly.

"Okay, which ones do you want? I reach them for you," Trish said.

"Okay," Kaley said.

Kaley pointed to the outfits she wanted for her new doll. Trish gladly reached for them. Kaley also got a Cabbage Patch Baby Doll.

"All right, how much money am I spending?" John asked as he walked up to Trish and Kaley.

"Not that much," Trish said.

"I mean what all am I buying?" John said as he looked down at Kaley.

"A Barbie Doll with a few outfits and a Cabbage Patch Doll," Kaley said.

"Okay, is that all you want?" John said.

"Yes," Kaley said.

"All right, this is for you." John said. He handed Kaley a medium sized stuffed cat. "And this is for you," John said. He handed Trish a medium sized stuffed bear.

Trish laughed as she took it. "Thanks," Trish said.

"All right, let's pay for all this stuff and get something to eat," John said.

After John paid for all the toys, he plus Trish and Kaley went to the food court and got something to eat for lunch.

"You're behaving very well, Kaley," John said.

"I only go crazy when I'm with my daddy, Uncle Matt, and Uncle Boog," Kaley said. "But I always behave for you, my mommy, and grandpa."

"I take it if you behave so well for him and you don't for Matt and Boog, that you say Uncle John is your favorite uncle," Trish said.

"Uncle John is my favorite uncle," Kaley said.

"Yeah, that's because I'm not around a lot to drive you nuts o," John said.

"I thought the niece was supposed to drive the uncle nuts o? My nephews always drive me nuts o," Trish said.

"I do drive Uncle John nuts o," Kaley said.

"Yeah you do," John said.

Trish gave a smile.

After eating lunch the three continued to walk around the mall. The mall had a carrousel in it.

"Oh, can I ride the carrousel, Uncle John?" Kaley said.

"Sure," John said.

"Yay!" Kaley said. "Will you ride with me, Trish?"

"Of course," Trish said.

"Come on," Kaley said. She grabbed Trish by the hand and pulled her over to the carrousel.

John paid for Trish and Kaley to ride the carrousel. There were a couple other little kids the carrousel too.

On the carrousel, Kaley found a honey colored horse that she wanted to ride. Trish helped her up on it. Trish then got onto the horse next to Kaley.

John smiled as he watched Trish and Kaley. They smiled and looked like they were having fun.

"Wave to Uncle John," Trish said as they came around to where John saw them.

"Okay," Kaley said.

Kaley and Trish waved to John. John smiled as he waved back. Trish blew him a quick kiss. He smile grew bigger at that.

Kaley and Trish were having a lot of fun. Kaley really liked Trish. That was a very good thing. John was glad Kaley liked her, because usually Kaley would just want to spend time a lone with John when she had the chance. But Trish was there on Kaley's time with John, her favorite uncle.

"John! John Cena!" Came a very familiar and feminine voice.

John shook his head as he heard the voice. _It couldn't be._

John turned to where the voice came from. The person he turned to see shocked him. It was his ex fiancée, Liz. He hadn't seen her in a few years.

"Liz? Liz is it really you?" John said.

"Yes," Liz said with a huge smile. She then hugged John.

John hugged her back, but not too tightly.

"Wow, it's been a long time," John said as he pulled out of the hug.

"It has. How have you been?" Liz said.

"I've been good. You know just living and working," John said.

"Yeah, I've been watching you for a couple months or for the last year, actually," Liz said.

"Really?" John asked.

"Yeah. You've been doing great over the last year. I mean you're the WWE Champion, but actually for the last two years you've done greatly. 2004 at WrestleMania 20 you beat the Big Show for your first title. Then to headline WrestleMania 21 by becoming a WWE Champion for the first time is great. You've really done so much for yourself since the last time we talked and saw each other," Liz said.

"Yeah," John said.

The last time the two had talked was in November of 2003. John's career had come a long way since then. He had been U.S. Champion three times and now he was WWE Champion.

"What are you doing by the carrousel?" Liz asked.

"Oh, I'm here with my niece…" John said.

"Really. Wow, I remember when Kaley was born. She was born two days before your 25th birthday," Liz said.

"Yup and she'll be four April 21 this year, while I'm 29 this year," John said.

"Wow it's hard to believe you're getting close to that mark of 30 huh?" Liz asked.

"Yes and no," John said.

"Trish, who's that girl?" Kaley asked.

"I don't know," Trish said.

Kaley and Trish had just gotten off of the carrousel and they saw John talking to some very attractive girl with dirty blonde hair. Trish and Kaley walked over.

"So are you seeing anyone?" Liz asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am," John said.

"Who?" Liz asked.

"Uncle John," Kaley said.

"There you two are," John said.

Liz turned to see a little girl with brown hair in pink tails and an older very attractive female with long blonde hair. Liz recognized her as Trish Stratus.

John picked up Kaley.

"Who's this?" Kaley asked looking at Liz.

"Oh, I'm Liz. You must be Kaley," Liz said.

"Yes, but how do you know me?" Kaley asked.

"I was with your uncle when your mom had you," Liz said.

Trish knew right away who this girl was. This was John's ex fiancée and last serious relationship.

"Oh, you're that Liz," Kaley said. She knew the whole story to who Liz was. Kaley might have only been three years old, but she was a smart kid.

"Hi, Patricia Stratigias also known as Trish Stratus," Trish said stepping up and shaking Liz's hand.

"Liz," Liz said.

Trish smiled at her as she let go of Liz's hand. She moved close to John.

"I saw that you two are working together now on TV," Liz said.

"Yes, we're also seeing each other too," Trish said.

"Yeah, this is who I'm seeing, dating, and very happy with so far," John said. He wrapped his arm around Trish.

Liz shook her head with a smile. "Well, looks like all your dreams are coming true for you, John. I remember when we were together you still dreamed of getting together with Trish Stratus when you first got into the WWE," Liz said.

"Yeah, well, you're the one that broke our relationship up in the first place," John said.

"That's because I didn't wanna be the one at home raising our kids when we had them while you were on the road," Liz said.

John chuckled a little. "Bull crap! You never really wanted to marry me anyway. I guessed that when you cheated on me and killed my baby," John said. John put Kaley down. He and Liz walked away.

"Why the hell would you bring that up?" Liz asked.

"Why? Because that was my first child, but you killed it. You killed my baby with your over drinking and sleeping around! You never wanted that child once I was in the WWE! You know she would be the same age as Kaley," John said.

"Well, you should have thought of that before you got into the WWE and seemed like you wanted something other than me," Liz said. She walked away.

John was pissed now. He hated seeing his past. He walked back over to Trish and Kaley.

"Come on, let's go," John said.

Trish and Kaley looked at each other and nodded their heads at John. The three then headed off to the parking lot.

John went back to his dad's house. When they got there Kaley decided to play with her new dolls. Dan and Veronica were still at work and it was 3 o'clock. Trish wanted to talk to John.

"John, can we talk?" Trish asked.

"About what went on at the mall?" John asked.

"Yes, please. What was all that stuff about?" Trish said.

"Sit down. I think I should tell you the whole truth to my break up with Liz," John said.

The two were up-stairs in his room. Trish sat down on the bed next to John.

"Okay, when I first got into the WWE Liz had been a real bitch about it. I had been having a hard time with her. A couple months before I got into the WWE for sure, I was still at OVW. I had gotten the call and I told Liz. Liz wasn't at all excited for me. She had been drinking and was acting stupidly drunk," John said. He looked at Trish.

"And?" Trish asked.

"She was four months pregnant," John said.

"Oh my god," Trish said.

"Yeah, so she drank a lot and that killed our baby, my baby," John said.

"Why didn't you do anything about it?" Trish asked.

"I tried, but I was away at OVW still. But she never really had any remorse for that baby. That baby meant nothing to her. She had started to cheating on me then too. Soon after she had able to have sex again she cheated on me," John said.

"Wow," Trish said.

"Well, I was glad when I ended it. But the only thing I really want is to have the child that that bitch killed," John said.

Trish looked at John closely. She hadn't seen him this serious about anything since the time he told her that he loved her when they had broken up before.

"I lost a child," Trish said.

"What?" John asked looking at Trish.

"Yeah, I lost a child," Trish said.

"When?" John asked.

"When I was with Jeff." Trish said.

"What happened?" John asked.

"Jeff forced me to get an abortion and I did. I did. He said I didn't want to ruin my career when I was at the big time so far. But you know what; he dumped me a week or two after. I killed a child, because of him and how does he repay me, he dumps me. He called me a no good lying slut too when he broke up with me," Trish said.

"That's harsh," John said.

"It is," Trish said.

"How come there wasn't this big controversy of it between the divas?" John asked.

"Amy was one of the first to know. She wasn't too thrilled when Jeff forced me to get an abortion. I told Randy when he and I really got as close as we could in our friendship. That's a reason why we're so close. I told Stacy too. But Amy was the only person other than Matt in the WWE that knew about it then," Trish said.

"I'm sorry Trish," John said.

"I'm sorry too," Trish said.

"You wanna know something?" John asked.

"What?" Trish asked.

"I knew the sex of the baby. Liz had had a premature birth. Alcohol brought on the premature birth. The baby didn't survive very long either. It only lived for a few minutes. I held in my arms too," John said.

"Oh God. What did she have?" Trish said.

"It was a girl," John said.

"A girl!" Trish said.

"Yup," John said.

Trish saw one solid little tear slid down from John's eye. Trish grabbed onto his hand.

"Now I know why you're so close to Kaley. You're like a second father to her," Trish said.

"Yeah," John said looking at Trish. "I'd do anything for Kaley. I know I'd do anything for that little girl I lost." John got up from the bed. "Sometimes I wonder what that little girl would be."

"Do you ever wonder what if Liz would have just kept the pregnancy going and then you two broke up and she gave the child to you?" Trish asked.

"I wish! I wish all the time!" John said. He turned to look at Trish. "I promised myself I wasn't gonna let anybody take anything from me again. I promised myself once I got something I wasn't gonna let it go! I'm not gonna give up on us!"

Trish nodded her head. She stood up. "I know how you feel, John. I'm not gonna do what I did before. I know that I love you and I wanna be with you. You're what I've been waiting for all my life," Trish said.

John smiled. "I know I've wanted you for a long time," John said.

"You have me now. Take advantage. You treat me like a person and not some worthless piece of property," Trish said.

"Trish, you, you bring out the best in me. I love you and I would do anything in the world for you. I'm never ever going to lose you. I want let you get hurt. I promise I'll never hurt you. I don't want to happen between us what happened in my last serious relationship," John said.

"I know. Just shut up now," Trish said with a smile. She then kissed John.

John chuckled against her lips.

"I love you," Trish said when she pulled away from John.

"I love you too," John said. He then kissed Trish deep and passionate.

The two kissed for a couple minutes.

"Uncle John! Trish!" Kaley called from down-stairs.

John pulled away from Trish. "I forgot she was here," John said.

Trish laughed. "Come on, let's go have some fun with Kaley," Trish said.

"Good idea," John said.

John grabbed Trish's hand and the two then walked down-stairs.

Chapter 15

A year and nine months later…

John smiled as he held his and Trish's baby girl.

So much had happened in the last year and half since that day at the mall John had seen Liz and he told Trish how he lost his baby girl thanks to Liz's drinking.

John and Trish had continued to date until they hit their nine month anniversary of dating. John had asked Trish to marry him then. She said yes. Three months later they were married around the time it would have been their one year anniversary of being together.

Everyone had been so happy for John and Trish.

Paul and Stephanie had had their baby, which they named Michael Vincent Levesque-McMahon. Randy and Stacy had gotten married a few months before John and Trish had. Randy and Stacy were expecting their first child as well.

Trish's sister, Christie had had her very healthy baby girl, which she named Jennifer Nichole. Trish's nephews loved their baby sister and Trish loved her little niece as well. Veronica and Dan had healthy baby girl, which they named Kerri Patricia. They named Kerri's middle name after Trish. Trish thanked them from that. Kaley loved her baby sister too. But boy, did John enjoy both his nieces.

Trish had gotten pregnant on her and John's honeymoon. She had been so happy the day she found out she was pregnant. John was thrilled when he found.

The two had found out the sex of the baby in Trish's fourth month. They had been so happy to hear that they were going to have a baby girl. John was the most happy. He hadn't cared rather he got a boy or a girl, but he really wanted a girl since he had lost his other daughter.

"You're a real pro at holding babies," Trish said to John with a smile.

John smiled at her.

The two were in the nursery of their home in West Newbury. Trish had liked it in West Newbury when she had come out with John the first time to meet his dad and brothers.

"I had practice from Kaley. Then when Jennifer came along and finally Kerri," John said.

"I had twice more the experience than you," Trish said.

"Yeah, Jonathan and Ryan," John said.

Trish nodded her head with a smile. She sat in the rocking chair in the nursery. She and the baby had gotten home from the hospital a week ago. Trish never saw the smile leave John's face. He loved that baby girl more than anything in the world.

John put the baby girl down in her crib and since she had fallen asleep. Trish got up from the rocking chair and walked over to the crib.

John and Trish watched their baby girl sleep. She was such a peaceful baby. She was the world to them and nothing would take her away from them.

"Good night, my beautiful baby girl, Elizabeth Anne Cena," John said as stroking the baby girl's head.

Trish's smile grew wider. She grabbed onto John's arm. John turned to her with a smile.

"Thank you so much for giving her to me," John said.

"You're welcome, but thank you for giving me what I have wanted for the longest time," Trish said.

"Which is?" John asked.

"A husband and child," Trish said.

"You're welcome, but I'll give you a few more children," John said. "Actually I'll help make them."

Trish gave a quiet laugh. "True, I did bring Liza into the world," Trish said.

John liked the nickname Liza from Elizabeth, so they used it.

"Thank you for that," John said.

"You're welcome," Trish said.

"I love you," John said.

"I love you too," Trish said.

John smiled and then kissed Trish passionately. Trish had made all his dreams come true of marrying his favorite diva and having a daughter.

John had in every way made all of Trish's dreams come true as well.


End file.
